Series of One-Shots and Request stories
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: A bunch of one-shots Total Drama, & Some Naruto one-shots but no crossing characters
1. Romeo&Cinderella

**Exhausted, Oh my god anyways I'm doing short stories series, so far based on some Vocaloids I just saw and I really adored the songs. So Yeah there in English and if you want to hear it ill post the link at the end. I'm still sick so I'm back off "My devotion" and "Smash a skull not a guitar" and I don't want to accidentally change the story/ characters so yeah I'm just take request and added it to this story which will be a series of semi-long/very long one-shots. So yes please don't hate me for again doing ANOTHER Story. Though can you blame me?**

**This chapter is based off of Romeo&Cinderella**

**JubyPhonic - Romeo&Cinderella (English cover/Original version)**

**Broken iris - Beautiful girl **

**Pairing DuncanxCourtney**

**Genre: Romance/hurt-comfort/tragedy****. (Two endings) Happy/ Bad ending**

**Please excuse my shitty writing and hopefully I didn't make to many typos**

* * *

**_"A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life  
...with their death bury their parents' strife."  
"Wait, I die? OH HELL NO." - Juliet (Juby)_**

_Setting all the words and feelings for you free from me tonight  
I'll let them go, but I just know they never were really mine_

**A year or two after Total drama world tour.**

It was snowing and a women wrapped in knitted light brown scarf, while wearing a white shirt a black coat and blue skinny jeans was walking casually down the snow kissed side walk. This women no one seemed to acknowledge, no one seemed to remember, no one seem to know who she was but they would never have guessed she was Courtney from the total drama series. Courtney had walked up to a starbucks wanting to get something warm in her hands, someone tapped her shoulder as she waited in line.

A girl with red hair in low pigtails smiled at her, Courtney blinked recognizing the person on TV not sure where but recognized her " Yes may I help you?" The girl excitedly smiled "Hello I'm Zoey, I was wondering where did you get your scarf? and mittens?" Courtney looked at her matching mittens and smiled softly " I'm sorry I made them myself. Zoey gasped excitedly " Oh my god you look so familiar! Uhm may I ask what your name is?" Courtney nodded " My name is Courtney you might've seen me on-" Zoey eyes widen softly " Y-your from oh my god your from total drama" Courtney nodded again " Yep that's me"

Zoey took in Courtney appearance, she looked snuggled up and comfortable her hair was in a messy bun placed at the top of her head and she was wearing earmuffs. "Next" Zoey was brought out of her train of thought when Courtney was next in line, Courtney bowed slightly " Well see yeah" Courtney continued to go get her order and then like that she left. Zoey stared at the retreating doors of Courtney's body still in shock she met COURTNEY out of everyone, no one knew where Courtney had gone after world tour she seemed to have just vanished off the face of the earth. Zoey was in complete shock until Mike came in " Hey babe did you wait long?" Zoey blinked realizing that Courtney had been left. " Uh no not at all.." Mike leaned down to kiss her " M-mike?" Mike blinked " Yes?" Zoey looked at the door " Do you think people can change?" Mike thought hard " Is this a trick question?'' Zoey laughed at the slight joke " No I mean change" Mike smiled and nodded.

With Courtney who was continuing her journey, Courtney had a set mission and she had been planning this for a long time. Courtney was on a mission to let go, she had been angry at the world for so long, and so blinded by the hurt she felt that she almost missed the best things in life. Luckily her new found best friend Trent had helped her along the way no one would believe it, but Trent and her had more in common then everyone thought there friends even agreed many people thought they should date. Though the two never wanted to take the step for apparent reasons and reasons they feared like _losing there friendship_. Courtney goals today was finishing paying her rent, and going in that room which was the storage and getting rid of that skull. It's been two years or so and she finally realized he wasn't coming back for her, and she was going to beg for him back. It had come to an end.

Her life without him had become simple, cleaning, working, coffee dates calm and simple the life she always wanted but never thought she could have. Courtney nodded softly to the man handing in her rent money. Courtney sat down looking up at the sky tiredly her feet were freezing " Not a smart idea wherein wedges in the snow.." Courtney smiled softly as the snow fell around her "This peaceful life could always be this way."

Courtney entered her apartment with her mail in hand and saw something that made her blood run cold.

**Dear Courtney,**

**We are proud to say that we are doing an open-call for the new series Total Drama All Star, We would greatly appreciate if you would come to try out for our annual new and improved Total Drama.**

**P.s You can not bring your lawyers into this Total Drama All star due to peoples complaints if selected.**

Courtney rolled her eyes throwing the mail on the table and removing her scarf and mittens. Courtney smiled agreeing with the letter, It was unfair but hey it had to be done right? Wrong. Courtney knew she was a spoiled brat back then and she also knew that was her undoing in everything but she was also grateful it made her what she was today. "Lesson's has been learned" Courtney said out loud to no one really. Courtney had removed all her outter-wear and was removing her shoes, flipping threw the channels and saw on T.V They announcing the people who have been selected for open call.

Dude on TV " Well we have sent the letters out and the one's that have received a letter are the following, Owen, Trent, Heather, Gwen-"

Courtney was about to change the channel at the name he just called but was to interested in who else would be on the show

"Zoey-"

Courtney saw her picture appear and pointed at the TV with her long manicured red finger nail " So that's where I've seen you! your a new cast member" Courtney was slightly excited now because this season might be good.

"Courtney"

Courtney flipped the channel at that, She did not want to be selected and she did not want to go to the open cast call and she also did not want to see her god knows how long photo that's been up there will just call it baby Courtney she agreed turning back to listen to the rest. "Hopefully I didn't miss anyone."

" Sierra, Leshawna, Lindsey, Sam, Mike, Joe, Lightening, Alejandro, Cameron, Scott and that's it for the cast! hopefully will have a very great season!"

Courtney nodded liking so far the cast the only people she didn't want there was herself, Gwen, or Duncan but looking at how it was set up Gwen might be the only one the show. Courtney stretched turning off the TV and making her way to the kitchen she started making two hot-cups of coffee knowingly.

**Tap Tap.**

Courtney laughed walking to the door and answered it looking at the face of the man that was her best-friend " Yes Trent?" Trent crossed his arms he looked the same besides his goat-tee " Really Courtney?" Courtney walked away from the door allowing Trent to let himself in. Trent was wearing a black and red knitted scarf Courtney made him and his matching black mittens shivering slightly " Man its freezing out there! Courtney did you pay your rent?" Courtney rolled her eyes at the paranoid friend handing him his coffee " Yep and right on time to, I was almost worried I was going to be late again" Courtney had developed a habit of paying things late but she always payed and Trent was there to always remind her to pay it on time. " That's good" Trent sat down at the table removing his wet shoes. "Ah yes so you might know why I'm here ?" Trent asked hesitantly.

Courtney sighed rubbing her temples " Yes and the answer is no." Trent frowned shaking Courtney " Cooomeee on Court! this could be a good thing Closure and you could win the millions WE could win the millions" Courtney smiled liking the idea of being rich, but shook her head removing Trent's hands off her "Nope nope!" Trent frowned and decided to use her weakness " Couuuurrrrtttt come on"

Courtney rolled her eyes at the dumb nickname, Courtney sighed in defeat " Will go check it out and if it doesn't look good we dip out okay?" Trent thought calmly about what she said taking it all in Trent nodded agreeing "But you just cant bail out without giving it a chance." Courtney sighed nodding " Well when's the open-call?" Trent looked at his watch and smirked "In 30 minutes" Courtney's eyes widen and she jumped up re-putting everything on.

Courtney threw on some mascara and put some light black eyeliner on her tight-line "Oh my god Trent we are going to be late!" Trent shrugged agreeing. "Well come on Courtney" Courtney did her messy bun and twirled some of the loose strands in front of her face to make them look wavy and a tad curly "Okay lets go!"

Courtney and Trent sat on the bus tiredly after jogging three blocks in wedges, Courtney rolled her eyes ' City life troubles I guess.' Courtney looked over at Trent and dug in his pocket for his Iphone 4s and put on an earphone, Courtney looked out the window watching the snow fall until she felt Trent's elbow she looked over at him confused and saw him handing her the free earphone, she nodded putting it on and leaned into Trent. " Oh my god its freezing" Courtney snuggled up in her scarf zipping up her hoodie. Trent blinked at Courtney also snuggling up in his hoodie " Well hopefully the building will be warm" Courtney nodded agreeing with Trent and closed her eyes letting the soothing song she come to love played.

'On top the world...beautiful girl..don't fall down cause an angel should never touch..ground'

When reaching upon the building Courtney intertwined her arm in Trent's walking into the building. "Warm Trent? It's hot as hell in here" Courtney grumbled, Trent chuckled removing his mittens and loosing his scarf, Courtney slowly following in asuit " Well lets go see everyone's warm faces."

As Courtney and Trent walked up to the stage together they saw everyone there but Gwen, seem's they weren't the only one's late. Courtney rolled her eyes ' See she had sense why sign up for this stupid thing.' Courtney hate to say it but she wished Trent thought like Gwen when it came to this type of thing.

The Dude that was on TV " Hey! welcome! Well Chris isn't here right now he will be during the show.. we already gone over some things and some of you wont becoming as part of the beginning cast but can come later on in the series so we are going to go threw the list of things that can happen and you will sign a contract and majority rules will decided who will come back."

Leshawna decided to speak up " Woah woah hold up what do you mean majority rules?" The dude on TV nodded " Well the audience will pick who will join this season" Leshawna yelled out angrily " Wait a minute that means guaranteed admission for Courtney!" Courtney rolled her eyes not really in the mood to argue with anyone.

Trent coughed curiously drawing peoples attention and spoke calmly " How is that guarantee admission for Courtney?" Leshawna scoffed " Duh everyone is going to want to see her and Gwen go at it, then throw Duncan in the mix the perfect drama." Trent shrugged as Courtney looked at her confusingly " I don't see them here they always could back out."

Heather stomped angrily " Can we continue please?! give me the pen and paper"

With that everyone started signing the paper, Courtney was up next and looked down at the paper seeing everyone's name and right there after she finished signing she did see Duncan's name. Courtney raised an eyebrow not remembering seeing his face on TV, Courtney shrugged and finished signing. Courtney would never ask out loud but she was curious as to where the two were, and secretly why weren't they coming.

_(Where art thou Romeo?)_

The dude on TV continued talking as Courtney went to stand next to Trent. "Alright! Well first thing first if you get selected to be on the cast you will get a letter stating when you will be joining and if not you will not be getting a letter it should be in the first three days coming up so-"

"See Gwen told you I knew where I was goin" Courtney froze up and immediately grabbed Trent's arm recognizing the voice anywhere, Trent sighed hearing Gwen voice "That you were Duncan" Trent allowed Courtney to intertwine her arm with his and lean in to his loose scarf.

Duncan and Gwen appeared on the stage hand in hand, Gwen in her normal outfit** (How was she not cold?!)** and Duncan in longer pants. Courtney watched the Two go over to the dude on tv** (really need to give him a name) **Courtney watched Duncan and Gwen carefully noticing how they didn't change much and how Duncan looked to chill. 'Speak of the devil..and he sha'll appear.' Courtney giggled to herself drawing attention to her.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at feminine strong giggle thinking the person had to be some sweet new babe, but not oh no it was not some new babe nor sweet in his opinion so he looked at her and glared harshly trying to get a rise out of her quickly. Courtney just blinked and reached her hand in her pocket pulling out her cellphone, then whispered something to Trent. Wait a minute, Trent?! Duncan had to do a double-take they looked warm and comfortable relaxed 'Are they dating? and did she just blank me?!'

Courtney had checked her phone to see what time it was after awkwardly seeing Duncan glare at her. Courtney whispered to Trent " The last bus leave in about two hours." Trent blinked and breaking his gaze at Gwen to look down at her "Shouldn't take that long we just signed the contract so.." Courtney nodded agreeing with him.

Gwen and Duncan turned around to go stand with the rest of the cast Gwen did a quick look over and saw Trent not noticing him and Courtney's arm intertwined, she walked over with Duncan hand in hand and tried to stand right between Courtney and him. Courtney coughed lightly trying to get Gwen attention, Gwen jumped and looked at Courtney " OH I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there.." Gwen eye's widen at the shock of Courtney and Trent linking arm's. " Oh my I uh yeah.." Gwen was at lost for words and embarrassingly stood next to Courtney with Duncan.

Dude on TV **(Damn it his name with be Derek)**

Derek coughed in his hand " Alright well we are done here you can re-introduce yourselves to everyone and see how everyone changes and stuff or you can leave" Courtney nodded looking at Trent " What do you want to do?" Trent shrugged.

Courtney let go of his arm as everyone started talking to each other, and fixed her scarf, and mittens zipping up her hoodie. " Well I'm go I'll see you later Trent." Courtney waved bye to Trent before he could agree to come with her, Courtney need to be alone it had been difficult for her to just be there, she didn't realize how hard it would be and she now knew what leshawna meant and she had a right to be mad.

" Hey princess" Duncan smirked shoving his hands in his pockets, Courtney huffed slightly burring her face in her scarf " Hey Duncan." Duncan blinked and looked at her scratching his mowhawk awkwardly " I'm surprised you showed up to this dumb thing" Courtney raised an eyebrow " Surprise surprise, so why did you come?" Duncan smirked " Ah still digging me I see?" Courtney attempted to walk away. " Court I'm sorry" Duncan ran in front of her " I came for Gwen." Courtney nodded " I came for Trent." Duncan blinked " So whats with you and pretty boy?"

Courtney blinked and raised an eyebrow " He's just my best-friend". Duncan laughed grabbing his heart " Owch you hurt me deep princess I thought I was your friend." Courtney smirked " You lost the title" Courtney looked at her phone " I have to go." Duncan blinked and looked back seeing Gwen and Trent talking "Let me walk with you?" Courtney sighed " No thanks."

Duncan grabbed her forearm as she turned " Come on let me buy you coffee? we can catch up?" Courtney blinked and laughed softly " No thanks Duncan did you forget the glare?" And with that Courtney walked away to the bus stop.

Courtney boarded the bus tiredly and looked out the window to watch the snow fall, Courtney was just getting comfortable when the bus stopped. Courtney rolled her eyes realizing someone must have missed the bus, and the person decided to sit right next to her but she was to tired to look today had been emotionally draining.

" You know princess I remember you hating the snow" Courtney smiled softly still looking out the window. " That's because you had to always make stupid snowballs and throw them at me." " Well someone hated to makeout in the snow if I recall."

Wait a minute.

Courtney snapped her neck almost looking over at the person sitting next to her. "DUNCAN?!" Duncan put one finger in his ear " Ah..still loud I see."

_I didn't see you right beside me_  
_Just can't believe that I did not see_  
_But aint it funny how we grew up so close_

Courtney sighed putting on earphones tunning out Duncan until she reached her stop. "Well excuse me.." Courtney said quietly trying to get around Duncan who stood up right behind her and followed her very closely off the bus. "Duncan should you be worrying about your girlfriend? You did just leave her by herself." Duncan shrugged " Well she has a car and she has keys and she has pretty boy to keep her company."

Courtney huffed cracking her fixing her mittens and earmuffs, Duncan looked down at her and fixed her scarf for her. Courtney moved his hand feeling slightly uncomfortable with her ex-boyfriend, Courtney walked around him to a new's stand and paid for a new's paper. Duncan followed afoot " Really? why not just watch the news?" Courtney looked up from her news paper giving Duncan a blank stare. Duncan raised an eyebrow " You know moving picture's says exactly what your reading?" Courtney puffed her cheeks out trying to hold in a laugh " Really? I didn't know that." Courtney continued walking and reading the new's paper.

Duncan was freezing he wished he had a gloves or something, Courtney walked into a starbucks and he was secretly cheering in his head, Duncan stood inline next to Courtney until two fangirls ran up on them.

" OH my god! Duncan! Are you back with Courtney!?" "NO IDIOT HE"S WITH GWEN FOREVER" "UH NO DUMBASS ITS OBVIOUSLY SOME ATTRACTITION HERE" "COURTNEY IS A BITCH WHY WOULD HE GO BACK" " BECAUSE HE LOVES HER BITCHYNESS"

Courtney stood there as the girls argued and walked around them casually ordering a coffee. " Second time today" Courtney laughed at the same person gave her, her coffee " Well it's been a tiring day" The guy nodded and Courtney went to sit down.

The girls stared at Courtney. " Oh my god! she totally just ignored us!" "What happened to her?" "She should be yelling at us!" "or or something right?!" They said in unison at the last sentence looking at Duncan. Duncan shrugged walking around ordering a hot chocolate " What can I say she changed .."

Duncan sat infront of Courtney and randomly started laughing . Courtney sighed getting annoyed and looked at Duncan " Whats so funny now" Duncan pointed to the front of the news paper, and Courtney looked at it and blushed now she was getting mad.

** Headlines Courtney Verse Gwen for Duncan **

**Courtney has returned for another series of Total Drama, knowingly or not Gwen and Duncan has also returned for another season of the horrid lands of Total Drama! Courtney of course everyone is excited shes back for vengeance and possibly back to win her ex lover Duncan! Many fans have already token sides on the lover is it Duncgweny! (again I don't know the pairing very well) Or DxC! I for one am excited to see how the evil Courtney rips apart Gwen and Duncan, she is know for her bossy, arrogant attitude and for her manipulative lawyers, Gwen is known for her boyfriend kissing antics and the heartbreaker of loveable pretty boy Trent! Duncan the delinquent that turned this friend's into sworn enemy's is still WITH Gwen as of recently being spotted at a Pizza hut. I wonder who Courtney will destroy first? I wonder if Gwen will give into the hate and release Duncan? Or maybe Duncan will be switching women or keeping both in his dirty delinquent hands! **

Courtney eyebrow twitched lightly not finding this funny in the slightest bit Courtney stood up to throw away the news paper. Duncan sighed ''So Courtney? How have you been since yeah know.." Courtney raised an eyebrow " Since you tore out my heart stomped on and left me broken? Oh I been fine" Duncan eyes widen at how calmly she said that, Courtney laughed at his expression " Seriously I been find Duncan I've over it." Duncan nodded not sure to believe her or not.

Courtney and Duncan walked out of the starbucks still talking until a whole bunch of camera's started flashing off, Courtney had pulled her scarf up more to cover her nose and mouth being blinded slightly by the paparazzi " Courtney does Gwen know your with Duncan?" " Duncan who could you live with yourself knowing you broke Courtney's heart?" " How could you do this to Gwen!?" " Courtney do you still love Duncan?" " Courtney are you really back to get revenge?" " Duncan do you still love Courtney?" "Duncan what were you two doing in there together?"

_and yet we never could take the leap_  
_Us two together we'd always weather_  
_No matter happiness or terror_  
_I'd know you better than all of the rest then_  
_Never to notice that our hearts had become one_  
_But begging God not to keep us too far to reach from_

Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand no knowing what to do an ran for it he ran as fast as he could, Courtney in her wedges was stumbling a bit and running with him she started panting now realizing Duncan wasn't going to slow down and decided to pick up the pace.

She smiled, Courtney started laughing at the rush of the cold air whipping her face, her voicebox felt crisp and everything just happened so fast she didn't know what else to do but laugh, and Duncan laughed hearing her laugh and they continued to run down the snow kissed side walk until they came across a park.

Courtney had slouched over when Duncan sat on the damp swing "Duncan you idiot! we could of just explained why we were together" Duncan began kicking his legs slightly swinging "Well lets be honest princess do they ever listen to what the people say? and they would of twisted our words around plus this choice was much funner." Courtney rolled her eyes " Yeah know we are going to be all over the news and people are going to think something."

Duncan raised an eyebrow " When did you ever worry about what people think?" Courtney sighed blowing in her mittens " Now I'm freezing.." she sighed out quietly. Duncan frowned and stopped swinging and got up to wrap his arms around Courtney " There warm?" Courtney eye's widen and her face started turning red, Duncan smirked " Man either you really dig me still or its freezing."

Courtney growled pushing Duncan, Duncan laughed holding up his hands defensively "Relax I know you don't like me still, I could tell when you ignored me at the open cast" Courtney looked at Duncan at that moment he looked very mature, and she couldn't help but smile " Yeah.." Courtney coughed looking up at sky as the snow began to fall a bit heavier.

Duncan grabbed Courtney's forearm "Lets go catch up."

Courtney was pulled to a park bench and sat next to Duncan, listening to Duncan talk about how boring his life has become since the end of total drama and how he sorta is excited about the start of the new total drama. "What about you Court?" Courtney blinked and shrugged " Not much to talk about, I work in a office as a book editor, I live in a nice size apartment, I hangout with Trent and that's basically it" Duncan frowned as Courtney finished " That sounds much more boring then my life."

Courtney laughed " Yes but that's okay I like boring" Duncan smirked not believing her " Do you really?" Courtney nodded " It's peaceful and look at it from this way I could be harassed on a day to day bases about total drama, or I could enjoy a nice move with my best-friend trent"

Duncan watched Courtney after she finished talking he never took in her appearance, her hair had gotten longer it showed that she was part Hispanic..with the waves and curly strands that snuck out from the bun...her freckles were less noticeable hidden underneath the red feature of a blush from the cold her lips had filled out and become more pouty and he couldn't tell if it was eyeliner or her natural eyes but her eyes look less innocent more mature the innocent look had faded from her face and she didn't look like the girl that stole food with him, she almost look like a total stranger her sense in style had change it was more feminine more soft but mature she looked like someone from an old school classic romance movie or an anime almost. Duncan scoffed ' Prob doesn't even know what anime is'

Courtney blinked realizing Duncan was staring at her and buried her face in her scarf again " What is it? Something on my face?" Duncan came out of his deep thought looking at her and smirked " Yeah let me get it" Duncan pulled her scarf down lightly and towered over her, Courtney's eyes widen slightly as she looked up at Duncan, Duncan had some look in his eye that she recognized but couldn't remember what was the meaning behind the look...did she forget? or did she not want to remember? Courtney winced lightly as she felt Duncan's cold thumb brush against her cheek she shivered lightly at the contact and looked at Duncan who smirked " You had a snow flake on your cheek" Duncan had removed the snowflake but it had soon melt before she had a chance to look at it.

Courtney smiled nodding " Thanks" Duncan looked at her nodding, Courtney opened her mouth to start up another conversation "So what do you think this season is going to be like-" Duncan cut her off frantically " Courtney don't thank me yet" Courtney blinked turning to face him " Wh-" Duncan placed his cold lips against her's and Courtney's heart fluttered softly, She felt warm she felt like this was familiar in her peaceful life this could be what was missing..

___Towers to climb I wait here for you_  
_Changing into people who may never meet again_  
_And they just say all the same things trying to protect me_  
_"Oh how she runs away, so cute"_  
_They never see the real me, the Cinderella_

Duncan heart was beating fast when he pulled back, Courtney's eyes had opened so slowly he felt like time stopped around them..it wasn't cold..the snow hasn't fell everything was peaceful not boring not easy but peaceful..That was before

Courtney stood up startling him abit, and began to walk away. Duncan reached for her hand. " Courtney wait we have to ta-"

Courtney had other plans, Courtney pulled out of Duncan's grasp and ran for it she ran as fast her wedges could carry her not even realizing..her mitten was lost in the process.. Duncan was about to chase after her until his phone went off, he answered his android and heard Gwen _"Duncan where are you? Whatever the news said isn't true by the way me and Trent just went out to lunch" _Duncan nodded looking in the direction where Courtney had run off to " Ditto"_ "Where are you I'll come get you." _Duncan sighed into the phone " I'm off RickLane at the park?" The response he got he wasn't expecting. _"You mean the park where you and Courtney had a picnic?" _Duncan looked around confused and realized it was the park, it look completely different with the snow on the ground like a cold barren winter wonderland.. "yeah that's on the one.." Duncan walked up to a tree and with cold hand rubbed a spot that had been scratched out a little. "DxC Forever.." Had been written there and you could still see the DxC part but the forever looked as if someone took and chewed off the missing "for"

Courtney sprinted threw the city running away from paparazzi, fans, Duncan, herself she just sprinted she wanted to get away she wanted to forget everything she wanted to leave the past where it was in the past, she couldn't believe what just happened. Courtney tripped over a crack in the sidewalk landing in the snow she laid there for a few minute's watch the snow fall around her and she panted, it had gotten so cold you could see her breath.. Courtney lifted her handed to the sky and blinked realizing " Where is my mitten?"

Courtney sat up forgetting he was running for her life looking around for her mitten that she must have dropped while she was franticly running " Damnit Duncan.." Courtney sighed getting up as she realized people were walking around her and she began the cold walk back to her apartment.

As Courtney entered the apartment she put her one glove in a box an wrote on a sticky note 'Don't forget to make another matching pair of light brown mittens" Courtney removed her scarf and also put it in the box and placed it on top of her coat closet, she pulled down a white scarf, with white mittens and matching earmuffs and her red coat laying it down on the table chair for easy access and closed her closet up.

Courtney opened her phone to check the time and realized that Trent hasn't called, Courtney shrugged continuing her way to the coffee maker and made some Tea. 'I had enough coffee for one day thank you.'

Courtney finished making the Tea turning on the TV walking around cleaning up a bit.

Derek" From what I saw I thought Courtney and Trent were together! They came in there matching looking all cute together but then next thing BAM Courtney leaving with Duncan and Trent left with Gwen EPIC right!? I have high hopes for this season and with what I just saw Total DRAMAA"

Paparazzi women Tiffany "Well from what we gathered today, Trent and Gwen had 'brunch' so the restaurant owner said together and basically caught up but from what he could see Gwen was all over Trent casual touching of his arm and hand he even let her listen to music and sung to her at the table it was romantic he said! if they weren't so young he would think he was about to propose."

Derek nodded listening to what Tiffany said " I can see that when they were alone Gwen couldn't stop hugging him and locking arms with him she even asked him about Courtney!"

Tiffany " WHAT DID HE SAY?!"

Derek smirked " OHHH didn't get that did you? well neither did I cause he laughed it off! meaning there is something there or nothing there am I right"

Tiffany nodded agreeing and smirked " OH but Duncan and Courtney was HOT up in the kitchen, they sat next to each other on the bus and for most part was "quiet ride" But when they got off you could see Duncan's protective clingy nature come out again just like on Total drama when he was fighting for his "princess" heart against

Tiffany Derek both yelled out at the same time " JUSTIN"

Tiffany and Derek started getting to excited and yelling things Courtney couldn't pick up so she crossed her legs sitting on the couch sipping her tea. Tiffany continued " Mmhm! not only that but they were caught laughing and smiling while having coffee together then they had a romantic getaway run away from the paparazii it was perfect! like Romeo and Juliet! when they ran away together I would of ran after them myself but I don't have Courtney's talents."

Derek raised an eyebrow " What do you mean?"

Tiffany laughed " Well a fan took a picture of Courtney sprinting for her life running down the side walk with HEELS ON in the snow looks like our little Cinderella was making a quick break for it and was not slowing down for no one!"

Derek eyes widen " PLOT TWIST DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?"

Tiffany frowned " Sadly no we did-"

Courtney had clicked the TV off, she stretched trying to forget everything that happened and went to her bed changing into shorts and sweater and socks and climbed into bed sleeply 'Today was the worst day ever' Courtney tried to fall asleep

but memories just floaded back..invading her dreams..

_And once upon a true love that was long long ago_  
_Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow_  
_Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go_  
_And broken Juliet, she cried_

It had been a few days since the incident and she stayed in her room wanting to avoid the paparazzi, since she was selected to go on the show and her bestfriend wasn't Courtney sighed brushing her hair as she her knocking on the door. "Come in! It's unlocked." Courtney called out letting her hair fall down to her lower back as she walked to the living room. In the living stood Trent holding an extra coffee. "Well Courtney guess what?"

Courtney sat on the couch reaching for her coffee " First COFFEEEE" Courtney giggled excitedly, Trent shook his head handing her the coffee his best-friend was obsessed but hey what could yeah do he took a seat next to her as she crossed her legs happily sipping the coffee " Okay shoot" Trent smiled at her " I'm a guest member! I'll becoming later on the season but shh its a secret" Courtney cheered excited " That's great!"

Trent nodded looking at her carefully " Now you tell me a secret." Courtney blinked looking at him and sipped her coffee " Secret? Uh..hm.." Courtney thought hard not knowing any secrets at the moment. Trent shook his head " Never mind Courtney why are they calling you Cinderella ?" Courtney rolled her eyes " Maybe the C thing? yeah know Courtney? Cinderella? or the fact I ran away like she did" Courtney shrugged not really wanting remember the godforsaken nickname.

Trent nodded and ran a hand threw his hair looking at the ceiling, Courtney looked at him and frowned knowing something was eatin him " Okay Trent whats wrong?" Trent closed his eyes" Hm?" Courtney rolled her eyes " The Coffee? The secrets? The nickname? " Trent sighed " I wanted to know why you ran...?"

Courtney blushed and mumbled "Ugh..stupid Duncan." Trent eyes widen " Hm? Duncan?" Courtney sighed " Don't tell anyone...but..Duncan kissed me" Trent's eyes widen "That's not good Courtney." Courtney coughed choking on her coffee " Tell me about it.."

Trent shook his head " NO no Gwen is celebrating there anniversary together she brought expensive looking promise rings! well my opinion they look like engagement rings" Courtney shrugged " Hows that my problem? Congrats to the happy couple" Courtney rolled her eyes getting a bit annoyed at the conversation. Trent sighed " Courtney I think it's a best idea if you go talk to Duncan or possibly Gwen."

Courtney gave him a look of are you shitting me " Like hell am I talking to Gwen and why would I talk to Duncan?"

"Because obviously there is something still there between you two and you two need to go fix it before Gwen gets hurt" Trent huffed out, while Courtney gave him a blank look " Don't tell me your in love with her again." Trent shook his head " No I just don't want to see another broken girl by Duncan, Courtney you looked a mess before I hate to see another girl like that."

Courtney was now irritated did he not realize she was also apart of the breaking me? "Then close your eyes! What me and Duncan was a long time ago! I've accepted the fact he isn't coming back that kiss was a mistake why is it when I don't even do anything I'm still blamed?! The show hasn't even started and drama already is invading my life?!''

Trent knew before he came he was opening up a can of worms that would not be easily shut but he had to open Courtney up and he had to get Courtney to talk to Duncan it was the only way. " No one is blaming you, I'm just saying don't you want closure? Don't you want to know why he kissed you?"

Courtney curled up with her coffee in hand " No like I said it was a long time ago and the kiss was a mistake-"

Trent sighed " What if he couldn't find you? Maybe that's why he looked"

Courtney slid on some skinny jeans black boots and a white shirt and threw on her red coat and white scarf mittens and earmuffs. "Courtney come on where are you going?" Courtney grumbled " I ran out of coffee.." Courtney opened the door and spoke with a broken voice " If he really couldn't find me he wouldn't have still been with her let it go Trent."

With that Courtney left, Trent sighed rubbing his hand threw his hair 'Coffee-aholic..' Trent looked up and looked at the table and touched the coffee cup, he looked at the door in shock.

The coffee was half full..

Courtney walked the streets kicking the thick snow on the ground, Courtney walked to the starbucks wanting to get some fresh air and as she approached the coffee shop she saw Gwen and Duncan walking out of the coffee shop.

Gwen gasped and smiled awkwardly " Hey Courtney." Courtney blinked and nodded at her about to walk around until Duncan cut her off "So what brings you around here?" Duncan smirked at her which Courtney sighed " Coffee obviously." Duncan nodded slightly embarrassed as Gwen smiled " Oh how about we join you!"

Courtney looked away " Uh no thanks..I was just going to take it an-"

Courtney blinked and for some reason she was sitting across the two love-bird awkwardly sipping her coffee she hated being around them when they were together, wait- scratch that around them period how dare they act like they didn't do her dirty? Courtney was ready to go hulk on the two and smash there faces into the table but instead she smiled she would prove today she had self control.

"Gwen want anything?" Duncan asked Gwen kissing her forehead, Gwen nodded " A brownie?" Duncan nodded winking at her "Gotcha" Duncan got up to go get the brownie for her, Gwen leaned forward on the table and looked at Courtney desperately " Courtney uhm..Can I ask you something?" Courtney bit back and growl and nodded " mmhm.."

Gwen showed her the box of rings, Courtney's eyes widen they were beautiful...they looked like engagement rings.

Courtney blinked and looked up slightly trying to figure out where she heard that before but shook the thought out of her head, and tried to lighten the mood "Gwen I'm honored but I don't think they legalized that here yet" Gwen smiled slightly not knowing to laugh or not because this was batshit crazy Courtney.

" Is it to much?" Gwen asked softly, Courtney shook her head "If its from the heart it shouldn't be.."

and with that

Gwen and Duncan got up a few minutes later, Gwen hugged Courtney tightly and they left..leaving Courtney there by herself, before Courtney knew it she was crying..she was crying and she couldnt stop, the tears fell freely from her eyes and she stood up leaving the coffee shop alone.

_Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?_  
_We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts_  
_It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else_

Courtney found herself walking to the park and sitting down on the bench she stared at the cloudly sky, the snow had stopped falling but dosent mean it was not as cold her tear stained face had been dryed up and she was ready for a nap, but as Trent would say " That would be considered depression"  
"What would?" Courtney jumped realizing she wasn't lone and who was there was Duncan.

"Courtney..so..Trent called" Courtney glared angrily at him which Duncan was all to familiar with actually felt more comfortable with that look on her face then the ones he been seeing. " We need to talk."

Courtney sighed " There is nothing to talk about Duncan so don't sweat it I'll talk to Trent and we can pretend nothing happened." Courtney stood up just to be faced with a towering Duncan " Princess please can we talk?"

Courtney shook her head and realized she forgot to put her hair in a pony-tail " No no no talking is bad when it comes to us an bad is never good or do you not remember?"

Courtney walked around Duncan, just for him to stop her and glare down at her " I remember everything Courtney so why can we talk!" Duncan realized the only way to open Courtney up was to get a rise out of her. Courtney stomped her foot " You tore out my heart you don't get to be mad!" Duncan pointed at her trying to make himself get mad so he can give her a fight they been longing for " I wouldn't have done it if you didn't try to change me!"

Courtney eyes widen not believing what she just heard " You selfish bitch! Even after all the shit you put me threw it was always you! and me regardless of what went down and what happened I always picked you always!"

_Flashback_

_"Wait what! Justin should be leaving not Duncan"_

_" Well the choice is obvious it's Duncan I mean team goffers.."_

_Flashback ends_

Courtney shook head ignore the burning tears the threaten to fall "And you end up bring in some other chick? Some other girl? not even that a person? even after denying your feelings for her you brought her into our circle?" Duncan was ready to give in but he needed more answers " You pushed me to her! You pushed me way past my limits Court!" "You didn't push mines? You pushed me into the arms of of JUSTIN and ALEJANDRO but in the end who did I pick? Who did I want to be with?! It was you always you this was always about me and you now guess what? it's no longer about me and you. Its about me and you and FUCKING GWEN"

Courtney huffed out now her eyes were blood shot from holding in tears, Duncan showed signs of weakness when he looked at her sadly and with any animal when you show signs of weakness your destroyed.

Courtney kneed him in the nuts twice and walked away, "Go away Duncan there is nothing and will never be anything for us to talk about not now not ever!"

_And yet the story is at it's end and curtains fall_  
_Ridden me of all the past that I knew never lasted_  
_But I am begging you don't let it end_

Courtney looked back at Duncan " See you on Total Drama."

Duncan stood up holding his nuts with tear filled eyes " Courtney! Wait!"

Duncan couldnt chase after Courtney cold air plus getting kneed was never a good sign Duncan layed there holding his nuts tragically..' Damn her.'

Duncan came home to his small apartment with Gwen, who wasn't home..Duncan turned on the TV and saw the on seasons of Total Drama he smiled and laughed at everything that happened..between him and Courtney

_Courtney: (yells) Let's go get that million dollars! Yes! (kisses Duncan)  
Duncan: Looks like someone got their mojo back!  
Courtney: Shut up and follow me. We've got a suitcase to find!  
Duncan: Yes, sir! Yes, sir!_

Duncan: You think Courtney might be looking at the stars now?

Duncan: Afternoon, ma'am. That's a great set of legs you got there, but right now I'd like to focus on those lovely hands of yours. I need them to start filling this pillowcase with cash.  
Courtney: Anything else I can do for you today, (Pulls off wig) Duncan?  
(Duncan squeaks and then faints)

Duncan: Hey Courtney! Maybe you'll get to see more than just the back of me when the teams merge.  
Courtney: At this point, I take it!

Duncan: Nothing grips my wheel more than a chick with a furious spin-heel-flying jump kick. After that mixed martial arts display, Courtney shot way up on my "you're all right" meter.

Duncan: If I were a wolf I'd howl... oh what the heck. (Howls)

Courtney: What do you want?  
Duncan: I just came by to tell you that I'm sorry for scaring you.  
Courtney: I was not scared! It was completely circumstantial, and besides, there's no such thing as a "hook man".  
Duncan: Hmm. You're probably right... OR ARE YOU?!  
Courtney: (screams) Ugh. I hate you!  
Duncan: She so doesn't hate me.

Duncan: You're insane, you know that?!  
Courtney: And you... are a MONSTER!  
(they glare at each other, but their mood begins to lighten and they suddenly start making out passionately)

Courtney: (runs up and hugs him) We're rich!  
Duncan: Whoa-ho-ho-ho, not so fast, sister. Who said I'd share anything with you?  
Courtney: (kisses Duncan, who subsequently looks content) Every king needs a queen.  
Duncan: "King", huh? That doesn't sound so terrible... (they continue kissing)

Courtney: Now what?  
Duncan: You wanna make out?

Duncan: What can I say? The girl can't keep her antlers off me.

_Courtney: -Knee's Duncan aggressively in the nuts-_

**(Got this from a site so yeah...laziness kicked in)**

Duncan heard keys fumbling and changed the channel to MTV2, Gwen came in smiling " Hey babe what are you doing." Duncan coughed smiling "Music..where were you?" Gwen smiled softly "Getting dinner" Gwen shook a bag of Chinese food.

Duncan smirked " Oh snap Chinese tonight what did I do to make you happy?"

Duncan kissed Gwen and smelled something strong but ignored it.

_(You are my one Romeo)_

Courtney turned on a light in the storage room and went threw some stuff..until she came across a box, the box had pictures, movie tickets, stuffed animal, and lastly the skull.. Courtney touched her arm softly wincing remembering the tattoo she got with Duncan.." This was the worst idea ever."

Courtney went threw everything in the box and smiled and frowned and cried..and laughed and then she heard knocking on the door.

Trent came in and smiled down at Courtney "So you two talked?" Courtney nodded and took a deep breath " You were right." Courtney held up a picture to Trent " This is our first picture together." Trent's eyes widen " All this stuff? You saved?" Courtney nodded " Yep wasn't just the skull..it was everything." Trent nodded and took the picture and frowned. " So many things..what are these?" Courtney looked at what he pulled out of the box and laughed " Me and Duncan..use to watch our moments together all the time so we recorded it save the trouble of searching threw every season together" Trent nodded and sighed rubbing his hand threw his hair " Courtney what does this mean? I mean you going threw this stuff?"

Courtney smiled taking one of the tapes from him and got off the couch she carefully blew off the VCR and placed the tape inside " Watch this one with me.." Courtney got up only to be stopped by Trent, Trent sat down next to Courtney on the floor both leaning on the couch to watch the tape

_C:Hey! Get back here! No one is stealing the money that I stole! _  
_ D: I love that woman. _

_ - _  
_ D: Wanna get out of here and grab a bite to eat? _  
_ C: I dont usually eat with losers. _  
_ D:Niether did I, but I asked you didnt I? _

_ - _  
_ C: Dont eat it! Block it! Play dirtier! _  
_ D:*Giggles* _  
_ C: What?! _  
_ D: I like when you talk like that. _  
_ - _  
_ D: *Laughs* Quit trying to make out with me! _  
_ - _  
_ C: Ew, ew, you were cuddling me! _  
_ D: I was clamly laying on my back, YOU were cuddling me. _  
_ C:You are such an ogre. _  
_ D:I've been called worse. _  
_ - _  
_ D: Finally! I may not file away everybodies stupid details, but I do know a thing or two about Courtney. _

By the end of each short/ long moment in the movie Courtney was already in tears and smiling, Trent didn't know what to do for he never seen this side of Courtney " Courtney? are you okay?" Courtney took a deep breath and looked at Trent " It means i'm ready to let go."

_"How good for you, I always knew the two of you would be looking oh so cute as you do"_  
_I never meant a word and you know it too,_  
_But I'll still just smile and nod_

Lindsey stopped to talk to Courtney " I think he wants you to yell at him for old time's sake." Courtney frowned and shook her head as Duncan continued to yell for Courtney to acknowledge him. " Whats the point? He's a bad boy it would have never worked plus its obvious they look good together, I mean I thought Gwen was my friend..last time I make that mistake." Courtney nodded agreeing with herself.

Gwen didn't know what happened, before the show started Courtney seemed to be okay even gave her advice to go for it, now Courtney keeps glaring at her.. it all started with that damn phone call.

_Flashback_

_"Gwen it's Courtney."_

_"Oh hey Cour-"_

_"Save it, look I'm coming back to the season to win nothing more I also wanted to apologize for giving you the impression we were still cool truth is we are not I don't respect what you did, nor do I like the fact that you won't admit what you did was wrong."_

_"But you two weren't together!"_

_"If that's what you think then that's what you think but be warned I'm coming back to win all or nothing you got it?"_

_Before Gwen could answer Courtney had hung up little did she know Courtney, had decided with Trent to burn the bridges with Gwen long time ago. She didn't mind Trent being friends with her but Courtney was just to filled with hate and betrayal to, and Trent realized it when Courtney couldnt watch world tour but she could watch everything else._

_Flashback ended_

Duncan was also confused because he received a similar call but didn't tell Gwen..

_Flashback_

_" Duncan?"_

_"Courtney?"_

_"Duncan please don't talk to me no more.."_

_flashback ended_

Duncan tried calling, even tried going to the starbucks but when he asked the people they told him Courtney hasn't been there for weeks..When he tried to call the phone number had already been changed it was like she was planning this and he didn't understand why, things were going smooth they were becoming friends hopefully more..

Duncan shoved his hands in pockets angrily.

_The two together you saved from weather_  
_She holds the dog you went to get her_  
_I know that feeling, know it well_

Courtney watched as Duncan panicked when the shark appeared for Gwen, Courtney frowned remembering when Duncan would protect her..She remembered when Duncan was also very understanding when she could jump in the jello. Courtney shook her head and allowed ignoring the feeling and everything that came with it.

"I wont lose this time.." Courtney mind was clear she knew what was wrong, she knew she shouldn't have signed up, she knew she shouldn't have gotten closure because that closure made her exactly what the news people said.

In there eyes Courtney was the perfect Cinderella, Courtney avoided the conversations about Duncan and Gwen, she glared at Gwen from a far she ran when ever Duncan cornered her alone, Courtney just had to hold out long enough to win that was the goal. Courtney was going to let anyone or anything stop her

_Never did I notice that then I just can't be her_  
_And underneath all the smiles, lives a very vile_  
_Girl changing fate like poison daggers_

Courtney saw everything but said nothing, Courtney had let go of everything and regretted nothing. Courtney could see why Duncan would date Gwen they had a lot in common and being able to watch it up close and person threw glaring eyes hurt but she knew they were meant to be everything went smoothly everything was set in motion, they didn't have to try.

Gwen complained to Duncan " Duncan she's glaring at me again cant you get her to stop?!" Duncan frowned " I love to but I'm blanking her like shes blanking me so no can do, but tell me if you catch her looking my way"

Courtney and Duncan it was different everything clashed everything was hectic and out of this world..but maybe that's what made them so..

_Cutting deep and taking me from pages left to write_  
_But can't complain knowing I am always keeping quietly_  
_I continue hating her to death_  
_Oh god have I become the monster in this fairy tale?_

Courtney's eyes widen as she was put on team villain, Courtney couldnt believe this did she really become evil? After everything she told herself? After everything Trent and her went over? One mistake and she becomes a.

Courtney winced realizing what she was repeating.. 'Yes Courtney you used someone to stay in the game you are evil enough to be on team villain doesn't mean you're evil enough to betray a friend..Courtney nodded to herself taking in everything, and calmly walked over to team villain.

Duncan smirked looking down at Courtney " HA now you gotta stop blanking me and admit I exist " Courtney growled out " Yea you exist..**_So_ what**" Courtney growled out getting annoyed with Duncan trying to talk to her, Did he realize how much she wanted to stop talking to him? Did he not answer the phone and hear what she had to say?

Courtney walked away and accidently punted a pile of leeches on Gwen, her eyes widen and at the point everyone saw Courtney for the monster she tried to hide..

_And never knowing anything but the fear and pain_  
_Thinking over you again like I had knifed my brain_  
_Turn it all back around, so I'd never had found_  
_That cursed love was in my heart_

Courtney was tired she had been hanging around Scott, and Scott had so kindly mentioned that she had called him Duncan on numerous occasions, Scott smirked " So toots you fallen for me now?" Courtney laughed pushing Scott " Right you wish" Scott touched his heart " OH you wounded me" Courtney eyed him " Right right Dun- Scott right" Scott smirked and hugged Courtney from behind " Aww come you can tell me partner."

Courtney looked Scott up and down and sneered " Nah you wouldn't understand" Scott smirked " Try me." Courtney laughed " You mean trust you" She replied sarcastically. Scott sat down on the stairs to the cabin " Tomatoe tomato" Scott replied just as sarcastically. Courtney sighed " Long story short every where I look on this dumb island I remember things of me and Duncan" Scott frowned " Ouch hun that gotta be hard want me to eliminate you?"

Courtney laughed " Oh please then you'd be all alone un supervised not happening."

Duncan was watching the scene of the two, Gwen touched his arm softly "Babe you okay?" Duncan nodded putting his hands in his pocket and walked away.

_We made a vow never caring what others would think_  
_So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked_  
_I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe_  
_That I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love_  
_Ridden me of all the things, so I can finally drink_  
_And just forget how I loved you so deep_

Geoff was hosting the new show as always "Woah dudes! wasnt this a interesting season Courtney didn't try to kill anyone! but she did do something.." Everyone's eyes widen waiting in anticipation, Courtney was a bit nervous because she wasnt sure what she did.

Geoff played a scene back

_"DUNCAN" Courtney yelled as a bucket of water fell on her from the infamous prankster Scott, Scott raised an eyebrow " Duncan? Really? Come on now toots I'm pulling off amazing pranks and all you can say is Duncan?" Courtney rolled her eyes "Sorry just something he would do."_

Everyone looked at Courtney who blushed " Reflex" Geoff eyed Courtney " OH come on Court tell us is there something going on with you and Scott? Maybe Duncan?!"

_Another clip played and Courtney was laying on Scott's chest and Scott was creasing her hair instinctually, Courtney was mumbling something but as the volume was raised on the TV "Duncan..how could you..? me and you.."_

_Another clip played of Scott and Courtney getting drunk and laughing around the campfire while Trent also Drunk played his guitar._

"really?Drinking guys ? NO ONE INVITED ME TO THE PARTY" Geoff yelled out laughing while Courtney smiled " Hey somethings just happen, but seriously I'm over it I'm happy for them and stuff" Courtney shrugged .

Geoff didn't know if she was lieing to everyone or herself but she was diffently lieing " You know Courtney you still could admit what you want to say I mean no one's going to like judge you dudette"

Courtney glared harshly " I have nothing to say!"

_Looking back into your eyes_  
_I see that you are blinded by a whole new love_  
_It's her love_  
_"You're the only friend I've had"_  
_"And I've been just so glad"_  
_Please stop or this get's bad_  
_He's smiling!_  
_Don't you know that's what I never wanted you to say?_

Courtney stared at the scene in front of her eyes her eye's burned with tears that threaten to fall but the smile on her face hid everything she was feeling inside.

Gwen was sitting next to Duncan and pulled out a black case they held a small diamond ring in it, Duncan laughed " arint the guys suppose to do this pasty?" Gwen rolled her eyes " Oh shut up you these are promise rings." Duncan raised an eyebrow 'Looks like engagement rings' "Oh cool then." Duncan took one of the rings and put it on his ring finger. " SO no like what we are promised to each other?" Duncan asked confused. Gwen nodded excitedly " I wanted to wait for the perfect time to give this to you."

Duncan looked at the side of his eyes at Courtney who had a smile on her face the whole time and he sighed " Yeah ? this is perfect..thanks" Geoff barked out " WOHOOOO ROMEO" Duncan blushed at the nickname.

Later on the evening Courtney had gotten up and left without a word, not a word to Scott not a word to Trent everyone was having such a good time she couldnt ruin it for them, plus this is what Cinderella does she gets up and she leaves...she doesn't give no flashy announcement she doesn't do anything she just leaves.

When Trent and Scott found out Courtney had left the party they went after her immediately and came to her apartment, when they got there they found a box on a floor with a note on top of it, and two other notes.

Trent recognized the box immediately while Scott didn't " This the DxC box.." Scott opened it confused as to what Trent had just said and saw what he meant..everything in it was filled to the brim about the couple.

Trent leaned against the wall reading a letter.

**_Dear Trent,_**

**_You are an amazing best-friend you and Scott, please look out for him._**

**_I hate to see him go down a road that Duncan is still running on_**

**_Trent I'm glad you made me go on the show, please do not regret it and I'm glad you found closure_**

**_Didn't think I'd find out? It was never about me was it..It was about you wanting to spend your final time's with Gwen.._**

**_But you didn't want to do it alone, please don't sweat it because I to also spent my final times with three amazing guys_**

**_I hope you got everything out you wanted to say to Gwen..and I hope everything works out for you._**

**_It was a lot harder then I thought it would be..yeah know watching Duncan and Gwen like that but it got easier it always gets easier right?_**

**_Trent when I told you I let go I really did let go..that box promise me? Promise me you'll hold on to that box and never let it go._**

**_That box is the last of my memories of me and him and though I don't mind releasing them, I'd like to think someone has good memories of me and him._**

**_He would never understand this but my love for him is a rare one..one that's so destructive, so lonely that only a true Cinderella could bare it._**

**_Trent I left a letter in the box for Duncan, please give him the letter, and please look out for Scott...I'd hate to lose him to._**

**_P.s. look on the kitchen counter._**

Trent was crying and wasn't even trying to hide it, Scott looked at the letter and punched the wall angrily ' I trust her..I trusted her and she abandon me with mister highschool musical boy?!' Scott read the letter carefully..it almost sounded like Courtney wanted not only Trent to look out for Scott, but Scott to look out for Trent..Scott looked at Trent and saw him sobbing against the wall.

Trent was embarrassed he was ashamed..Courtney was right..Trent wanted so desperately to try and rekindle what him and Gwen had, he hoped that if Courtney and Duncan talked it would rekindle the love she wanted but never would admit..he hoped that Courtney could finally be happy, he never thought about what if she was happy? what if she was better off without Duncan? But no he had been so selfish so desperate for Gwen, and Courtney happiness that he ignored the signs that she was planning to leave..that she was planning to erase everything from memory..and there was a price to pay..Trent wanted Courtney's happiness..but now he gets to keep her sadness.. what she kept locked away he gets to be the keeper now..

Trent walked to the kitchen and what he saw finally made him black out..

**A few months later.**

Scott and Trent were knocking on the door of Duncan and Gwen's new apartment it had taken them a few days but they finally found them. Duncan sighed walking up to the door and saw Scott and Trent, Duncan smirked " Hey pretty boys you looking for Gwen?" Gwen came to the door blinked " Hey Trent whats up?" Trent nodded " Hey Gwen can we go talk?" Gwen nodded slipping on her boots " Yeah uh sure is something wrong?" Trent shook his head " No no I actually had a question I wanted to ask you its kinda embarrassing."

With that they left, Duncan was going to shut the door till Scott foot blocked the door "Duncan." Duncan smirked knowingly " You guys didn't come for Gwen did you" "Nope" "This is about Courtney isn't it? Well I have seen her." Scott slid a letter to Duncan and removed his foot " Don't worry none of us have." Scott replied, Duncans eyes widen " What do you mean by that? What happened to her?!" Scott looked at Duncan " Cinderella has fled" Duncan ripped open the letter " You guys didn't read the letter?" Scott was walking away " Nope"

_**Hello Neanderthal**_

_**It must have a been awhile since you saw this right? Well..hm..I don't know what to say.**_

_**Oh I know congrats Duncan I know you very well, and I wanted to say sorry to you and sorry for what I'm about to say**_

_**It is to late that I said this but it sucks it really sucks but-**_

Duncan jumped not finishing the letter as someone knocked on the door, Trent had a box in his arm Trent looked a hot mess now that Duncan got a good look at him he looked sleep deprived. Trent sighed and handed the box to Duncan " I can't hold on to this anymore please hold on to this for Courtney." Duncan looked at him " Dude what is this" "ITS YOUR SHIT" Duncan jumped at Trent's out brust, and Trent rubbed his temples " I can't deal with this okay? I have to find Courtney I don't know where she is or where she is I just know what thing this cursed box is evil and it's fucking with my mind"

Duncan opened the box but once he opened it Trent sprinted away..

_And once upon a true love that was long long ago_  
_Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow_  
_Now l'm left all alone, slowly watching you go_  
_and broken Juliet, she cried_

Duncan saw everything in there, everything was about him an Courtney and he knew at the point in time..he really-

Duncan jumped remembering the letter and he looked for it he didn't know where the hell the letter was but he lost it, Duncan looked in the box and knew he had to hide this from Gwen..if Gwen was to see it things.. wait..why would he need to hide this..?

Gwen came inside the house and looked for Duncan and saw him sitting in front of a box going in it. "D-Duncan whats all this?" Duncan frowned " This box..well first of Courtney vanished..again, this time no one knows where she is, secondly this is a box of our old stuff." Gwen frowned " Well what do you want to do with." Duncan sighed " I want to hold on to it just in case she comes back for it.."

Gwen frowned " So you want her to come back for it?"

Duncan sighed nodding "That I do."

Gwen looked at her ring and then touched Duncan's cheeks and kissed him deeply " Duncan..you do know Romeo chased after Juliet right?"

Duncan blinked..while Gwen smiled softly

_Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?_  
_We were young and you promised "that" which never lasts_  
_It was you, no one else, it was me, no one else_  
_So please I beg don't let it end_

**Two years later.**

It was winter and the ground was covered in a bed of snow, a man was dress in a black shirt with a skull on it with a yellow under-shirt and long blue jeans with red chucks. Everyone knew him from his signature green mowhawk, and piercings many females wanted him since the last show of Total Drama he had become the new romeo and that was his nickname from then on a lot of fans were even more angry because no one knew why but Gwen and him decided to split up, then he vanished. A lot of fans expected him and Courtney to get together sadly so did he..but no matter where he looked he could never find her.

Duncan was tired he finally stopped searching for Courtney so recklessly he nearly got into several accidents, lost on numerous occasions and jumped about 100 times he couldnt find her. No matter how hard he searched.

Duncan finally made a living in a small town in Canada, get back to his roots he was a mechanic getting paid well he had a nice size apartment and he kept in touch with no one, ever since the break-up Gwen had tried to get with Trent, who obviously wanted Gwen but for some reason he couldn't see himself with her. His response always was " I can't I gotta look out for scotty here" Which the two had become close like brothers you'd never see one without the other.

Duncan had moved the cursed box inside a storage room in his apartment which was true the box was cursed. Duncan continued walking down the snowy side-walk until he came across a new's stand any other day he would of walked by, why read new's when you can watch it?

Duncan's eyes fell heavy as he remembered saying that to someone..Duncan began to walk away from the news stand until.

"Hello I'd like to buy last weeks news paper Oh thank you " Duncan near broke his neck to see who it was it was a women alright, she was wearing a messy bun that look familiar and wearing earmuffs, matching mittens and a scarf that were red and a black coat with skinny jeans. Duncan was about to tap on the women's shoulder but as he did so the women jumped startled "Hello may I help you?" Duncan looked at the person's face..it wasn't her it wasn't her and he smirked " Oh no nothing you just looked like someone I know.." The women frowned sadly " Oh I'm sorry I hope you find her like they say after every storm there is a rainbow" Duncan smirked and nodded agreeing with the lady, Duncan began to walk away bumping into someone who stumbled to the ground " HEY WATCH IT"

"Oh man I'm so sorry!" Duncan did a double-take and remember that voice anywhere "Courtney?" Duncan looked down at the women, her hair was in a messy bun with strands that fell loose that the women he mistaken before didn't have, she was wearing a knitted scarf and mittens with matching earmuffins that other lady wasn't wearing knitted wear. Lastly the lady he bumped into looked up still on the floor, and that mature gaze fell on him...Courtney.

Courtney stood up shaking the cold wet snow off her " I just cant get rid of you can I?"

_We made a vow never caring what others would think_  
_So we hid and we loved but gone when I had blinked_  
_I don't want you to leave so I just won't believe_

Duncan stared at her he couldn't breath he couldn't think he couldn't do anything he pulled her into a tight hug. Courtney laughed and pushed him off " Stop do you want to go get some coffee? I'm freezing now." Duncan nodded still at lost for words.

Courtney and Duncan ended up walking into a coffee house a rip off of starbucks of course. Courtney noted " This is actually a pretty good place you'd be surprised" The guy served Courtney her coffee" Another one? You drink more Coffee then the average women" Courtney laughed at the waiters joke " Well I've been told I'm a coffee-aholic"

Duncan continued to stare, Courtneys laugh, her smile everything it was just so.. surreal.. Courtney didn't take a tip of her coffee just stared at Duncan " So you have questions?"

Duncan nodded " Why did you leave Trent and Scott behind? They were a mess!" Courtney smiled staring down into her Coffee " Honestly? I left them in good hands I'm glad there as close as can be I love there reality TV show it's my favorite show." Duncan nodded " Courtney..I'm sorry.." Courtney nodded " I know I mean I'm a good actress" "Are you acting now?" Courtney was caught off guard and nodded " That I am." Duncan sighed " Courtney please I want to be the man for you..let me be the man for you.."

Courtney frowned " Duncan..Gwen.." Duncan shook his head " We broke up.." Courtney eyes widen angrily " Did you not read the letter! I said don't- " "She left me." Duncan told her quickly before her anger rose to high to defuse. Courtney sighed " You should have fought for her" " I'm fighting for you aint I?" Courtney blinked. "There's nothing left to fight for " "Bullshit" Courtney shook her head at Duncan who was getting angry.

Duncan took Courtney's hand " I should have chased you.." Courtney frowned and then remembered running threw town, falling..Duncan pulled out a mitten from his pocket and handed it to Courtney. "Maybe you are Cinderella.."

Courtney eye's widen at her lost mitten, that she did never get around to making " I thought I dropped it.." Duncan shook his head " No you just left it behind with me..I never let it go." Courtney looked at him realizing.. " Your pocket..you kept it in your pocket." Duncan nodded

_But I'm the tragedy Juliet who dies of love_  
_Ridden me of all the things so I now finally drink_  
_This is the end of us now Romeo_

Courtney frowned and looked at Duncan and left the table going outside. Duncan pulled her turned her around " Courtney?" Courtney looked at Duncan and kissed him deeply finally after all these years she returned his kiss, Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss, not even caring that everyone was taking pictures of them. Courtney smiled at Duncan and gave him her address and told him to come by tomorrow. Duncan frowned not wanting to leave Courtney but was semi-excited that he gets to spend time with Courtney again.

Duncan came by as promise and knocked on the door, he knocked a few times and then decided to pick the lock. The door was already unlocked..Duncan opened the door and saw there was nothing in there..Courtney had packed up and left, leaving a letter with only five words on it.. and her mitten underneath it, Duncan just as the one's before him found her place empty before had slid against the wall clenching the mitten and biting back a cry. 'Courtney..Courtney Fuck..damn it..I should have never let you out of my sights..'

_(Fair thee well my Romeo)_

**Two years later**

A man walked passed a stumbling on some ice on the icey side-walk, The man could not tell who the women was she stumbled but nor cared really he had just finish leaving the news stand in hops of reading something interesting or looking for someone..

The women stumbled passed the man catching herself, she looked back and for some reason thought she recognized the man but the man was long gone in a sea of crowded faces for everyone was getting off work.

The women had brought a news paper, and for some reason the man stopped walking as he heard her buying the newspaper, but unlike the many other times..he didn't look back he kept walking with a slight smirk on his face.

The women nodded and bumped into a tall lanky tan boy " Hey I was wondering! woah you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?" The women unlike the many times she bragged about where she was from she shook her head " I get mistake a lot for someone famous but trust me she's not me." The guy nodded watching the women walk away and blend in with the faces of many people

A red headed girl ran up to the lankyboy grabbing his arms " Mike is something wrong?" Mike blinked and looked down at Zoey "hey Zoey? uhm..quick question but do you think people can change?"

* * *

**Plot twist for those who didn't like the ending**

Duncan stared at her he couldn't breath he couldn't think he couldn't do anything he pulled her into a tight hug. Courtney laughed and pushed him off " Stop do you want to go get some coffee? I'm freezing now." Duncan nodded still at lost for words.

Courtney and Duncan ended up walking into a coffee house a rip off of starbucks of course. Courtney noted " This is actually a pretty good place you'd be surprised" The guy served Courtney her coffee" Another one? You drink more Coffee then the average women" Courtney laughed at the waiters joke " Well I've been told I'm a coffee-aholic"

Duncan continued to stare, Courtneys laugh, her smile everything it was just so.. surreal.. Courtney didn't take a tip of her coffee just stared at Duncan " So you have questions?"

Duncan nodded " Why did you leave Trent and Scott behind? They were a mess!" Courtney smiled staring down into her Coffee " Honestly? I left them in good hands I'm glad there as close as can be I love there reality TV show it's my favorite show." Duncan nodded " Courtney..I'm sorry.." Courtney nodded " I know I mean I'm a good actress" "Are you acting now?" Courtney was caught off guard and nodded " That I am." Duncan sighed " Courtney please I want to be the man for you..let me be the man for you.."

Courtney frowned " Duncan..Gwen.." Duncan shook his head " We broke up.." Courtney eyes widen angrily " Did you not read the letter! I said don't- " "She left me." Duncan told her quickly before her anger rose to high to defuse. Courtney sighed " You should have fought for her" " I'm fighting for you aint I?" Courtney blinked. "There's nothing left to fight for " "Bullshit" Courtney shook her head at Duncan who was getting angry.

Duncan took Courtney's hand " I should have chased you.." Courtney frowned and then remembered running threw town, falling..Duncan pulled out a mitten from his pocket and handed it to Courtney. "Maybe you are Cinderella.."

Courtney eye's widen at her lost mitten, that she did never get around to making " I thought I dropped it.." Duncan shook his head " No you just left it behind with me..I never let it go." Courtney looked at him realizing.. " Your pocket..you kept it in your pocket." Duncan nodded.

Courtney got up and ran again she ran but this time Duncan followed her, and this time she wasn't cry she was laughing and this time Duncan wasn't letting her out of his sight. This was always about Romeo and Cinderella..

Not about Romeo and Juliet..

**Few years later.**

Courtney was teacher in high-school she saw a girl with short brown hair and was A+ student in her class crying, she was crying hard to Courtney sighed shaking her head and brought the sad girl into her classroom " Rachael whats wrong?"

Rachael sniffled and sobbed louder " He he he he broke up with me ! For the hiphop Barbie!" Courtney winced at how much louder she gotten and Courtney knew who she was talking about Rachael and Devon the two most hectic couple in school, Rachael sobbed and remembered Courtney and Duncan " Courtney please! tell me did you ever get Duncan back?" Courtney smiled and nodded " Yep going strong still." Rachael did a small smile " You must have worked hard."

Courtney smiled shaking her head " Nope..Didn't work at all." Rachael gasped " What?! Did he come back begging? did you fight? what happened?" Courtney smiled softly " We fight, we beg, and we are better but then worst then ever." Rachael was interested she had stopped crying and was listening to Courtney " Wanna know a secret?"

Rachael nodded, Courtney whispered " Don't look back." Rachael looked hurt " WHAT?! You want me to move on!" Courtney shook her head. " No..I'm tell you a person quote you prob heard this from me before on TV but.. 'Don't look back, because if Cinderella had looked back she would have never got her happy ending' " Rachael nodded.. " You're right! The prince came to hear with the glass shoe! she didn't go back for it!'' Courtney nodded " Exactly."

Rachael left excitedly no longer upset, Courtney knew if Devon and Rachael were as bad as people said they were they would get back together, because when you can bring out the worst in someone..and still accept them? then you know there the one. Courtney had pulled out her one mitten and smiled softly down at it, Until Duncan came in. "Princess? ready to go?"

Courtney blushed hiding the mitten " Really princess? Why wont you just take the matching pair that I have?" Courtney frowned " Because you never remove it from your pockets!" Duncan shrugged " True enough" Duncan came over to her and kissed her deeply. " it just means I'm always going to be searching for you no matter where you are I know you are next to me."

Courtney smiled and kissed Duncan in return.

"Romeo"

"My princess Cinderella"

With that a happy ending was found

**Thing's not mentioned.**

_Bad ending " Courtney placed the mitten back in the box and replaced the note with ' Dont make matching mitten's for'_

_What made Trent break down, Courtney had left him a coffee in replace of the one she did not finish that he brought her._

* * *

**This story literally took all day to write OH MY GOD MY NECK**

**Anyways if you are confused by the story please go listen to the song it is amazing it is called Romeo&Cinderella mirishirma English cover by Jubyphonic and here's a link just put it all together WYlJQ0CNagY**

**Anyways The original idea was to keep the tragic ending but then I thought hell why not so I added the happy ending also, I prefer the tragic ending due to the lyrics making sense.**

**Where she realizes she IS the tragic Juliet who dies of love**

**" I just won't believe i'm the tragic Juliet" then it turns to " I just won't believe but i'am the tragic Juliet who dies of love"**

**Plus I guess I wanted to show the Cinderella that was inside her, like in the lyrics she was saying they wont see the Cinderella inside so hell there you go. Lol they see it, Uhm I might do a spin off based on what you guys think but if I do honestly it just gonna be either a What If Chapter, or I might just let you guys just use your imagination for what happened in total drama all star or if you want you can use my verison of total drama all star to fill in the blanks.**

**This is NOT the end of this storyline because I'm add on my one-shots and stuff here I'm also taking request**

**My next story is either going to be.**

**Lie - Which is about Courtney letting go of Duncan so tragedy romanceish or Heather letting go of Alejandro. You can pick the pairing. ( I might just do it now since my back already hurts and my head throbbing)**

**Hide & Seek - Which is a short horror story I'm let you guys pick on the three character's you want in this book. It's romantic if you like dark stuff and if you squint can be taken as romantic, but so far tragedy and horror.**

**Lastly**

**(You guys might all select this one HAHA and I have an idea on what you guys will pick for the pairing also but oh what the heck)**

**The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood**

**These are all songs I'm going to use for the chapter you can wait and be a spoiler~ or you can wait till I add which will all be added the week depending on how you guys vote so yeah Vote which stories you want first and after those three I'm do request. I hope you enjoy my work and I hope I didn't make to many mistakes! but I will go threw this like I do every other time just to check but anyways.**

**Yeah VOTE pick the pairing and the song**

**(Example " Do the story Lie pairing Courtney and Duncan or Gwen and Dunca (yuck) ) But yeah and if you liked both ending's let me know if I should do that with the story you want. So yeah please enjoy)**


	2. Hide and Seek

**I just got assaulted by my sister while I was taking a bath D: She literally had our dad drive her over here just so she can yell at me to add another chapter UGH my neck hurts FUUUCK WHY anyways I'm figure out whats her name on here +_+ I don't know where or who you are sis but I'm find you just you wait but yeah glad she loves my stories I'm going to update just because I'm not sure when my headache will come back.**

**But yes I'm update this with a short story, with a series of different ending. Then If I'm still feeling good going to hop on over to "My devotion" I'm feeling a Naruto feeling so might go back over there and update Bowchikawahwah.**

**Song: JubyPhonic English cover - Hide and Seek**

**Characters: Duncan Gwen Courtney. With Happy and Bad ending.**

**Rated: M For violence.**

**Genre: Romance (With happy ending), horror, death blood.**

* * *

** Duncan/Gwen/Courtney. DXC onesided DXG**

Courtney was crying on the floor, Duncan crossed his arms looking down at her " You big baby" Duncan pouted. Courtney glared at him threw big watery eyes, " I'm not a baby!" Courtney yelled out at Duncan the two had been neighbors and best-friends and boyfriend and girlfriend since Courtney can remember which was a few years back

_Flash back_

_Duncan pushed one of the big kids over that pulled out Courtney's small ponytail " Hey bwitchaoss only I get t-to bully pwincess" Duncan said crossing his arms, Courtney looked up at her dark night it was a short six year old who was wearing a none-spikey red dog collar and had a short mowhawk and well a miniature Duncan. The big kid was about to yell at Duncan until he saw his arm bleeding " Y-YOU JERK I'm TELLING" Duncan's eyes widen and he grabbed Courtney's hands "Come on I-I can't get gwounded again" Duncan yelled out pulling Courtney with him_

_Courtney and Duncan ran a few to the other side of the playground " I-I'm couwtknee" Duncan looked at her and she looked pwetty " Nu uh you pwincess" Courtney stomped her foot angrily " NOO I'm Couwtknee!" Duncan puffed his cheeks " No you cwied like a damzwell? damzell? whatever you cwied meaning you need a saving" Courtney blushed and leaned into Duncan " Does does dat make you my pwince charming?" Duncan crossed his arms " Nu uh! dat for wussy's I'm dawk knight mhm"_

_Courtney kissed Duncan on the cheek_

_Flash back end_

Since then the two have been inseparable and insufferable, They picked at each other like a married couple and they would get mad at anyone that would join in on there fun. Duncan and Courtney have been together for nine-years and counting Courtney made sure Duncan did forget there anniversary. Today was there anniversary. Tragically some new girl moved in right down the street from the two and was walking there way.

_Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting _  
_Far too late to run_  
_Away to see if I can catch you_  
_Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving_  
_Waiting for you here_  
_I know that you are near so come out_

Courtney hid behind Duncan's shoulder looking at the new girl, she looked creepy she had colorful hair and wore short tight clothing "D-Duncan?" Duncan looked at the new girl casually kinda pissed she was scaring his princess no one was supposed to scare her but him. "Who are you?" Duncan asked harshly.

The new girl blushed kicking the invisible rocks softly " I-I'm gwen" Duncan blinked at her and looked away " Well Gwen I'm Duncan." Gwen blushed brighter and smiled " W-who's that behind you ? your sister?" Duncan looked at Courtney and then at Gwen in disgust " That's gross!" Duncan yelled out, Gwen smirked slightly but soon it fell " She's my girlfriend" Courtney nodded agreeing.

Gwen watched the two interact, Duncan seemed unhappy well they both seem unhappy all they did was argue and fight and then she cries and then he teases her then she got mad it was confusing to watch the two she didn't know what to do, but she did know how she felt and she wanted **Duncan **Gwen pulled out a few strands of her hair keeping a smile planted on her face watching the two.

Courtney whispered to Duncan " S-Something isn't right about her maybe we-we should go?" Duncan crossed his arms " No way! I'm not gonna let nothing happen to you princess you know that"

Gwen startled the two when she spoke carefully " You guys wanna play hide and seek?" Courtney listened to Gwen and got a even worst feeling "N-no its fine" Duncan hugged Courtney " Yes will play okay Gwen you count will hide"

Duncan had whispered to Courtney they'll hide somewhere she would never find them and then they could make out, Courtney blushed agreeing anything to get away from Gwen..

Gwen started counting already knowing where they would hide, Courtney and Duncan ran to his house because his parents weren't home and it was the perfect hiding spot no normal person would just go into someone's house and then she would get tired of searching and then go home.

Courtney and Duncan was hiding for about three minutes until Courtney heard her dog outside she whispered to Duncan harshly " Duncan my doggy!" Duncan rolled his eyes " He will be fine plus if you got out there creepy Gwen will get you" Courtney shook her head " No no I gotta get my dog" Courtney ran outside calling out olie olie okanfree **(No idea how to spell that) **Courtney ran outside.

Duncan huffed angrily he wanted to stay hidden because Courtney ditched him for a dog but he knew his princess would be upset if he didn't come check up on her, he would never admit he was slightly worried for her. When he peeked threw the cracked door of the house what he saw made him freeze up immediately

_Staring through the window_  
_No escape from my cold gaze now_  
_Tearing through your eyelids_  
_Creeping close to see you nearer_

Courtney was laying in a pool of her blood, Gwen was bashing her over and over again with a bat " DIE DIE DIE" Gwen was covered in Courtney's blood..or was it Duncan was paralyzed Gwen had used the dog to draw Courtney out..Gwen turned her head slightly and saw Duncan's eyes peering at her and she grinned excitedly at him.

Duncan was so afraid he thought he pissed himself he was ready to curl up and cry..he couldn't protect his princess he couldn't protect anyone he couldn't even protect himself...Gwen stood up carefully turning around to face Duncan " D-Duncan I got rid of her you you said you hated her right?"

Duncan winced backing up away from Gwen, Which brought on a ugly hurt anguished facial expression on her.

_Flashback_

_"All you want to do is makeout!"_

_" What so you think I don't love you? Is that what you think?"_

_Courtney's eyes watered " I didn't say that!"_

_Duncan glared at Courtney " Oh okay just cause you didn't say it doesn't mean you didn't mean it if that's what your thinking I might as well hate you?!"_

_Courtney eyes watered and she ran to the tree where Duncan covered there names in it " Oh so you hate me?! What if I just carved over our name"_

_Duncan walked over to Courtney and kissed her head softly " Court see? I didn't say I hate you but you thought it.."_

_Courtney nuzzled into Duncan's chest "So you don't hate me?" Duncan smiled down at her " Of course not."_

_Flashback end_

Duncan realized Gwen was ease dropping from moment she came to the park. Well clearly not good enough because Duncan loves Courtney.

_Ding Dong hurry up and run now_  
_So that we can play_  
_Tag on this special day of fun now_  
_Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now_  
_Better run and hide_  
_So I can never find you peeking_

Duncan ran he ran like his life depended on into the normal size house he didn't know where he was running but he knew one thing he had to get the fuck out of there Gwen eye's widen in anger and she started to cry she pulled out strands of her hair angrily thinking on what to do.

"Your fault you fault he wont love me" Gwen glared down at the bloodied abused body of Courtney "You did this you did this you ruined me with your blood now now he has to play the game also!"

Gwen walked casually into the house and locked the front door, Gwen walked by the kitchen dragging her bloodied bat continued walking around the kitchen and living room looking for Duncan, she sniffled and soon the tear-stained face grinned excitedly she was excited this game was fun he was a lot harder to find then stupid Courtney.

_Thumping down the hallway_  
_Footsteps on an old wood floor board_  
_Breathing in a whisper_  
_I can hear it getting closer_

Duncan walked down the hallway and was so pissed at his parents as soon as a loud creek happened to go by Duncan tried to walk carefully across the floor board but each step just made a louder creek he was so scared at this point he knew this was it if he didn't find a place to hide.

Gwen was walking around the kitchen and living room out of frustration and even check the basements cause that's where all the stupid people go but she forgot her lovely Duncan wasn't stupid he prob seen every scary movie or just as much as she has. Gwen was even frustrated but also excited he was making this fun Gwen ended up stabbing his spider out of anger, but stopped her grumbling when she heard creaking in the floor above her. Gwen giggled and walked up the stairs excitedly and could hear him panting trying to be careful not to draw her attention

Duncan froze almost in his spot when he heard how close her giggle was and was tempted to hide somewhere and curl up but he knew doing so would be his down fall

_No No You can never hide_  
_I can see you there_  
_No No You can never hide_  
_I can see your hair_  
_No No You can never hide_  
_I can see your scared_  
_No No You can never hide_

Duncan ran he ran and he didn't care if she was walking, jogging running he knew he need to run and tripping was not an giggled excitedly chasing him down the long hallways and watching him enter a room and then leave a room trying to find somewhere to hide, Gwen giggled louder " Silly boy you can never hide!"

Duncan wanted to turn around and deck the bitch in the face but realize she had a knife and his odds was slim.. Duncan could basically feel her up on him and decided all or nothing and made a dive for his bedroom shutting the door and hiding carefully hoping praying she would never find him.

Gwen saw which room he went into and stopped outside his bedroom blinking

_Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom_  
_And I'm coming in_  
_Don't need a key or pin to help me_

Gwen stood outside the bedroom and began walking away. Duncan was to afraid to relax he knew once he relaxed it was his end so he hid waiting for Gwen to strike or for his parents to come home which would be never.

Gwen walked into the kitchen and remembered spotting a giant knife and she grinned excitedly picking the knife up and walked back up stairs to the bedroom and went inside

_Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom_  
_Cant see where you've hid_  
_But worry not, the game is ending_

Duncan quietly covered his mouth not making a sound Gwen locked the door leaning the bat against the door knob. Gwen giggled excitedly " You wanna know what she said when she died?" Duncan was on the verge of tears as soon as Gwen mentioned Courtney his perfect princess " She wanted you to help her.. why didn't you go out to help her? did you really hate her?" Gwen giggled.

Duncan was ready to fuck her shit up all Gwen kept doing was making him angrier and he knew if he was to come out he would die..

Gwen smirked " Don't worry..this game is ending soon..and you can be with your FUCKING PRINCESS" Gwen snarled out knocking the bat over and it rolled. Gwen looked around the room for obvious spots to the room was small all in there was a desk, a bed, closet, and some stereo systems.

_Look under the bed sheets_  
_Clever boy to keep me guessing_  
_Cannot find a body_  
_But I haven't checked the closet_

Gwen ripped the blankets off the bed thinking he was going to hide there, and then she saw a teddybear and accidently bumped into it

_" I love you Duncy, yours truly princess happy anniversary! I can't believe we been together since we were six I'm so happy you rescued me! today is our anniversary they say young love don't last long but look we got together at six now were twelve! wait watch how many more years we get together Duncan I lo-"_

Gwen stabbed the bear in the mechanical voice recorder in it " Opps my hand slipped" Duncan's eyes darkened as Gwen destroyed Courtney's gift to him three years ago..

Gwen looked over to the closet grinning like a mad women " Hm..maybe the closet?" Duncan's eyes widen scared at the announcement Gwen walked over to the closet and stood there kicking the baseball bat away from the closet door.

_Ding Dong Here you are and..._  
_Ding Dong I have won this game_  
_Now it's your turn_  
_Ding Dong I have won this game_  
_Now it's your turn_  
_Ding Dong I have won this game_  
_Now it's your turn_  
_Ding Dong It was such a shame_

Gwen excited yanked open the closet charging in there swinging her butcher knife around like a mad-man she was stabbing Duncan with everything she had "I loved you! we could of been together I could of been a much better princess!" Gwen continued stabbing excitedly that the game has came to an end and that she won this little game of hide and seek.

Gwen was deep breathing and panting when she was done swinging her knife around she clicked on the light switch, to see her handy work.

_Ding Dong You can never hide_  
_No one else is left_

Gwen's eyes widen and she felt metal cold beat across her head over and over again and she couldn't help but giggle.

Duncan was bashing as hard as he could with his bat he couldn't let her up because if he did he knew he was going to die he had to keep going until the giggles stop and surely it did soon after his raging beating Duncan stood there looking down at Gwen's body..what was left of it and threw up in the trash bin.

Duncan looked over at the teddy bear she destroyed.

_Ding Dong This is my goodbye_

And hit her again for good measure..

**Duncan point of view.**

Duncan watched Gwen go into the closet and as the bat rolled he reached from under the desk and grabbed it, he waited for Gwen to calm down and slowly crept from underneath the desk getting a good grip on the bat, Gwen had turned the light on and immediately saw that what she was stabbing was not Duncan, and as soon as she figure that out she she was out smarted and this was her goodbye.

Duncan stared at her with a dark look and once the light came out he attacked her not letting up at all.

* * *

**Plot twist Good ending of Scenario one!**

Duncan came out following asuit with Courtney and saw Gwen bash her leg's in, Duncan looked at Gwen and Courtney. Courtney held her arms up defensively blocking her face" DUNCAN! DUNCAN! RUN"

Duncan was frozen in place he couldn't believe Gwen was attack his princess, and he couldn't believe his princess was ready to die for them they were only fifteen..why die why did someone have to die?!

Duncan bumped into the door and it opened with a loud creek, Gwen stopped her assault on Courtney and looked at Duncan with pleading eyes, Duncan looked at Courtney mouthed out ' I love you' to her and Courtney screamed reaching for Duncan as Gwen kicked her up side the head Gwen went into the house after Duncan.

**Time skip.**

As Gwen opened up the closet and was assaulted by Duncan, Duncan ran outside with blood on his shirt. Courtney had called 911 thank god and told them what happened Duncan ran as quickly as he could ignoring the cop's ignoring everyone until he came upon Courtney at the hospital Courtney left leg had been wrapped up in cast and Duncan leaned over looking at her and kissed her cast leg waking Courtney up.

''Duncan? Duncan your safe!" Courtney yelled happily and Duncan cried holding her hand tightly " Yeah princess Yeah I'm safe. " Courtney nodded "You saved me Duncan..you really are my prince charming" Duncan scoffed " I thought we went over this Dark Knight sounds manlier" Courtney and him started a small bicker until he started crying Courtney pulled him on the hospital bed nuzzling him " What? Whats wrong?" Courtney asked scared. " I was so scared Courtney So scared I was going to lose you and so scared I wasn't going to see you again."

Courtney frowned " Duncan.. I called the cop's as quickly as I can I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" Duncan smirked kissing her deeply " Just means your not a queen yet love" Courtney blinked confused " Huh?" Duncan smirked at her " Don't you know? In a game of chest..The queen protects the king" Courtney eyes watered at how cheese Duncan had gotten but I guess a life and death experience can do that to someone. Courtney kissed him deeply.

"Courtney?" Duncan had stayed the night with Courtney at the hospital, Courtney stirred softly " Yes?" Duncan kissed her forehead " Happy anniversary." Courtney smiled waking up " Happy anniversary!"

Duncan looked at Courtney and took a deep breath " Courtney..lets leave me and you lets just leave all this behind." Courtney knew what he meant everyone said it'll get better, everyone said it'll cool down but it won't two fifteen year olds just experienced something no one else would possibly understand..and with that Courtney nodded " I'll go anywhere with you Duncan." Courtney kissed his cheek.

Duncan helped her up and gave her, her crutches and walked her out of the hospital without being noticed and carefully snuck to his house and was flooded by memories, Courtney was left outside as Duncan grabbed his switchblade, his bat, and his lighter and a book bag of things Courtney listed off.

Duncan came out and took Courtney's hand and walked to the bus stop. Courtney looked at Duncan and smiled and he smiled back at that moment she promised herself next time she would always protect Duncan she would become the queen she needed, because to other's he was a delinquent or a pity little prince in a childs mind but in reality Duncan had earned his title of King, and she would become his queen.

* * *

**So for people who want to hear the song and see the video it's a scary by the way to me I can't watch it at night but if you want to see how the bad ending plays out English Cover [JubyPhonic] Hide and Seek. It's not the lonely one but the other one its amazing she sings amazing and the video is so on point, It's not a total drama video but it does give you the story so if you can imagine Duncan and Courtney and Gwen then there you go.**

**Another thing is it doesn't show the romantic side it immediately starts with the horror part so yeah! the romance all me but, yes I hope you enjoyed this and Yeah vote on the next story which I'm actually going to let you guys vote I'm so sorry for everything LOL**

**But yeah**

**Lie- Gonna be about letting go so it's starts off as HeatherxAlejandro OR it Can be Courtney letting go of Duncan which Duncan of course will be with Gwen and Courtney will of course go to Scott.**

**or**

**The wolf that fell in love with red riding hood and again I'm going to let you guys decide on the pairing just like Lie you just vote on it, and yeah..**

**and Once I get threw those two stories I will be taking request. **

**NO I have no givin up on any of my stories I'm sick and taking a step back from them cause I don't want to ruin them, and I'm just out of the Naruto phase at this moment but I will get back into it I love my bebies..**

**But yeah vote and enjoy!**


	3. Shadow in neverland

**Enjoy this total mind fuck and twist, of dark romance.**

**I had gotten two scotteny request and one trentney t****his literally is a hard choice to pick UGH but image wise Trent is purrfeect for this story, personality wise of course it's Scott so lets just make this a bit fun sha'll I?**

**Pairing: Trent and Courtney, and Trent's shadow and Courtney. (I made two endings for this story but I do add all four of my ideas I had for the idea at end)**

**Song used: Rockleetist- Circle Circle (I just borrowed the lyrics the video got nothing to do with this) **

**Genre: Romance, dark, plot twist, devious, pranksters.**

**Rated M For language, implie situations.**

**Again I'd comes from my own twisted mind, and the show and two movies combined. **

* * *

Courtney for the third night in a row was laying wide awake in bed, she was the first daughter of two very important people her father worked for the councilmen, while her mother was head nurse at Saint Smiles Hospital. Courtney was usually left alone with her two brothers who were Michael, and John. Courtney also had a nanny this nanny was furry and loveable and took her job more seriously then any other nanny on for legs. Nana was her name and she was the fine Nanny for a dog anyways.

Courtney was excited because tonight like all nights she was going to tell her brother's a final story, this story would be her final story because she was told she would become a women by tomorrow morning not sure what the implied she was excited.

" Ready Michael? John?" Courtney sat on the ground and began telling her story. "For the past three night's there was a boy floating at the window, he was very terrifying for he had no color, he would float for hours on end and just stare into the eyes of the girl, until he was chased off. This boy daring for each time he would tap on the window. 'Tap, Tap, Tap' without a care in the world he feared one thing, she would never open the window."

Michael jumped scared as there mother came in " Mom! you startled me Courtney was just telling us a story about a boy who flies to our window" The mother took this the wrong way and looked at Courtney with angry eyes " Whats this about some boy?! Courtney you know better!" Courtney smiled and walked over to the window " No no mother not in that way but in magical way.."

The mom eye's widen a bit fearful of the way her daughter was speaking magic, and demons, and ghost it was unlady like and not even the bravest man would talk about such nonsense " Courtney..are you sure your okay?" The mother placed her hand upon Courtney forehead and took her temperature. Courtney nodded and smiled "Yes for he promised to see me one last time before I to become a women like you mother"

The mother nodded picking up Michael and laying him in bed " I I see daughter just come lay down and no matter what this shadow says." The mother looked at Courtney as Courtney crawled into bed and kissed her forehead " Do not open the window" Courtney nodded as her mother left to hit the light switch Courtney called out to her mother carefully " Mother have you heard this story before?" The mother looked at Courtney slightly " What do you mean?"

Courtney snuggled up in her blanket and yawned tiredly " I never said he asked me to open the window.." The mother shut the door and her footsteps died out as she got further away from the room, with each step Courtney had soon fallen asleep.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Courtney stirred slightly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall as it read _11:09 _its been about three hours since her mother had left them to sleep, Courtney got up out of the bed fixing her hair, walking over to the window and again she stared out at the dark sky ' Did he not tap?' Courtney grunted slightly annoyed thinking her mind has played tricks on her. Courtney turned to leave but in doing so she heard a small chuckle.

_**"Did I not promise to see you off before you became a women?"**_

Courtney jumped at the voice for the boy never spoke so clearer before, Courtney turned to face the boy with a huge smile and what she saw just intrigued her more, the boy was a boy with no color, and bright white guys. Courtney went to the window and began to open it and in doing so the toothless boy smile a huge as his glowing white eyes squinted in excitement. " Oh" Courtney pulled her hands back away from the window.

The boy blinked confused **_"Will you not let me in to see you_ off?"** Courtney frowned " I to want you to see me off boy but I can not for my mother told me not to talk to strangers." The boy laughed a playful laugh and smirked **_" My name is shadow and I'm from a far away place now introduce yourself"_ **Courtney laughed " I see if we introduce ourselves we sha'll not be strangers! I'm Courtney" Courtney began to unlock the window and then stop again, the shadow rolled his eyes at her antic's "I cannot for mother said do not open the window no matter what the shadow says"

The boy smiled and pushed opened the window that she had half way unlocked, Courtney gasped lightly and the boy floated in and land right in front of Courtney _**" For you did not break your mother's rules I let myself in do you wish for me to leave?"** _Courtney eyes widen and she shook her head softly the boy wasn't a boy at all it was literally a shadow.._**" Do you fear me? Do you fear what I'm does my bright eyes blind you? Does my dark skin make you flinch away?"** _ Courtney stomped lightly and unlady like she blushed " Of course not what makes you think that? would I not scream if I was afraid?"

A laugh a joyful laugh filled the room and the boy held his hand out _**" You are a strange girl, I wish for you to stay a strange girl..once you become a women I sha'll not be able to see you again"** _Courtney gasped covering her mouth " What? I to want to stay a strange girl then I do not want to lose a friend I just met?" the boy floated around behind Courtney, in which Courtney turned around and faced him _**"Then girl will you come with me? you can always stay a strange girl you can always be my friend"** _Courtney bit her nail's thinking " But my mother? My father? My brothers?" The boy eyes widen and he floated over to the two sleeping boys _**" You..you have brothers.."**_

Courtney nodded " I said I was the first daughter didn't say I was the last child" the boy nodded understanding and sat floating in the air in a thinking position, Courtney sighed **_ " You seen where I live I wish I could see where you_ lived."** The boy smiled and floated over taking her hand **_" Then come with me to where I live, come with me to neverland."_**

Courtney took a step back thinking hard on what the shadow has asked her and smiled big " I will come." At that moment her mother had woken up with a fright and ran to Courtney's room as she ran to the room she gasped in fear at the floating shadow it was horrid sight, a fearful one for the shadow looked like a shadow of a boy with glowing white eyes..What scared her more was Courtney taking one step off the window sill. The mother ran to the window and screamed for the shadow to give back her daughter, but the shadow glared angrily in which Courtney did not catch. The shadow mouthed out to the mother which caused her to break down in tears.

**_"We both can't have her__ women.."_**And with that the boy floated away holding hands with Courtney, who was filled with excitement.

The shadow entered the world of neverland with Courtney in hand. Courtney landed on the beach where she met the lost boy's the boys where happy they had made a new friend they were happy that Courtney was there new friend except one, one little boy, and one little fairy. The little boy was very upset that Courtney had come to neverland, and though the fairy was upset to she was upset for a different reason.

Courtney and the boys played on the beach and even got to see some pirates, one of the pirates was Captain Heather, and her first mate Mister Alejandro the two had swore revenge on a boy name Trent, no one knew who Trent was or where Trent was and Courtney had learned never to ask about him for each time she did the shadow would run away and leave her all alone.

The pirates never came to the beach for if

**_" The curse of pirate will be lost at sea, if one was to step foot on the sandy beach_**

**_I will not surrender your treasure unless you find where I hid me._**

**_If one was to fail, the ship would capsail and no one ever be seen"_**

Courtney wasn't the brightest girls but she knew what fear was and the pirates would always hide when Shadow would appear she didn't understand why for Shadow was such a great person, yes shadow played tricks, and pranked everyone and sometimes even laughed at other people but that was because he was a silly boy all boy's arint serious right?

Courtney noticed how the sun was going down and she frowned slightly at the sight, as night fall came the Shadow swooped down and picked her up. Courtney blushed looking at shadow's glowing white eyes " Shadow? is something wrong?" Shadow smiled big sitting in a tree holding Courtney. _**"Ignore what you hear and just sleep the sun will rise and tears will dry** "_ Courtney had fallen asleep to snuggling against shadow's song she didn't hear the rest but what she did hear put her to deep sleep.

Courtney woke up to loud scream, and she looked over and saw she was alone in a tree. It was dark and scary neverland looked so much different at night, and sounded so much different. Courtney was on the verge of tears she was terrified and she wanted nothing more but to go home and sleep in her warm bed.

" Please! I want to go home!"

"Mother father I'm sorry please help me!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Mom I wanna become a man now I'm ready to grow up mother please!"

The cries went on and Courtney recognized the cries it was the lost boys all of them were crying out loud for there parents they wanted to go home, she grabbed her knee's and back up against the tree still sitting on the thick branch, everyone wanted to leave? Why didn't they? Why couldn't they leave? The fairy flew past Courtney, and Courtney called out to the fairy.

"Gwen! psst Gwen please come here" Courtney called out quietly, Gwen floated over to Courtney and saw that Courtney was crying " Gwen I don't understand whats going on?"

Gwen sighed blowing her hair out of her face, Gwen was a fairy and a fairy could only feel one emotion at a time, Gwen wasn't doing this for Courtney but for herself, Gwen helped Courtney fly and flew her quietly over the tree tops. Courtney gasped lightly seeing a dark ominous glow fall on neverland, she saw the boys crying and the boys pleaded with Gwen to help them also, Gwen ignored them flying more.

The water was dark and murky way different then the crystal blue water, she didn't even know there were mermaids in neverland and wished she still did not know for the mermaids were beautiful with the sharpest teeth and the most horrid screech, The mermaid began to sing looking at Gwen, Gwen covered her ears flying a lot faster Courtney was scared " Gwen? Gwen? why are you flying faster."

_"Children, gather in this ghostly tomb, and smile.._

_For they were waiting here especially just to play with you_

_All the happy face, Such happy faces.._

_They know you'll join them soon."_

Courtney screamed trying to cover her ears, but she already heard the song so now the song of the mermaid would continue she didn't know what to do she screamed more, Gwen face got more determind as she flew faster she had to get to Duncan, before they next verse or it would be to late.

_"Circle you circle you.._

_Stay with us and play forever_

_circle you circle you_

_closed the door and leave us never.._

_Until we see the rising sun.._

_This is only the beginning.._

_Circle you..circle you.._

_Arint we having lots of fun"_

The mermaid screeched and cheered in the water as a dark figure floated over the dark murky water swiftly, Courtney looked back and saw the glowing white eyes. This time.. she was terrified. She was scared..The shadow floated fast the water separated lightly as the mermaids cheered excitedly splashing around still singing and screeching. Shadow's eyes narrowed with anger and determination. Gwen faster, Gwen finally made it to Duncan. Duncan shook Courtney who could barely hear him over the loud singing of the mermaids.

" Why did you come?! WHY" Duncan yelled looking at Courtney " Ask to go back you have to beg him to leave! Neverland" Courtney was crying she was legit confused and scared " I can't he won't listen! He's angry!" Duncan's eyes widen and he took a step back away from her " How do you know he's angry?" Courtney shook her head crying and covered her ears " SO LOUD!" Duncan looked at Courtney and realized she heard the mermaids song now she would hear it no matter where she went until they finished.. Duncan grabbed Courtney shoulder " Tell me how do you know he's angry! Have you seen Trent?!" Courtney looked at him threw teary eyes " Trent? Who is Trent" Duncan eyes widen, Gwen pointed and flailed trying to get Duncan's attention.

Courtney looked at Duncan and frowned "Shadow is here.."

_"There's a home within the forest clear_

_Hiding secret's no one can hear.._

_Shred the broken body from the mind.._

_Immortality threw death's design.._

_While laughter, and the childrens hand.._

_They come together in the room.._

_it's time they said close your eyes.._

_and will all play Circle you.."_

Courtney pointed threw the forest clearing " Trent..he's hiding he's in the woods hiding.." Duncan looked at Courtney and shook her " How do you know that? HOW You just said you don't know where Trent is " Courtney smiled sadly " The mermaids are singing it There singing it Make it stop!" Courtney yelled out and Shadow appeared behind her..Duncan took a step back and ran. He ran as fast as he could, in an attempt to find Trent Shadow glared down at Courtney and Courtney cried covering her ears

_"Circle you...circle you.._

_Can you feel time creeping closer.._

_circle you..circle you.._

_I'm so sorry your turns over.._

_Till we see the rising sun.._

_They take heads off our shoulders_

_Circle you..circle you.._

_arint we having lots of fun?"_

Courtney felt Shadow wrap his arms around her holding her close **_" Didn't I say sleep? Didn't I say ignore the sounds? Why must you not listen you strange_ girl?"** Courtney cried more as the song got louder it was booming in her head, she wanted nothing more then to leave this dreaded nightmare this terrible terrible place. The shadow stroked Courtney's head softly and floated up away from here _**" The almost made you join the game Courtney..don't worry I'll end this game for you"**_

Courtney was scared she reached for the shadow with one hand as the other covered her ear and she stood up limping after Shadow ' Trent who is Trent? This all started because some Trent!' Courtney knew what she had to do she had to find some boy name Trent, Duncan would he be fine? Courtney shook the thought from her head and turned away from those direction Shadow floated off to, just to face an angry Gwen.

_"You're skull maybe fractured.. and_

_Your arm's severed to the bone_

_The children undying they smile threw there crying_

_In game that never ends._

_Circle you..circle you.._

_You can't run so stay awhile.._

_circle you.. circle you.._

_They wont hear your screams for miles_

_lets play until the morning light.._

_play until they come to get us.._

_circle you circle you.._

_will have fun..tonight."_

Courtney glanced up at Gwen as the loud singing stopped and stared at her threw teary eyes. " You know..You know where Trent." Gwen jumped started and nodded " Take me to him take me to Trent" Gwen shook her head angrily and balled her fist up at Courtney and floated followed her and saw Gwen run to a small hut, Courtney followed Gwen in just to be faced with a boy laying on the ground, looking tired..

"Who are you?" The boy asked looking up at Courtney, "I get no visitors but Gwen.." Courtney looked at him in shock and figured it out " Your Trent.." Trent nodded. "That I am again who are you? Females..are not supposed to be here.." Courtney crossed her arms " I'm Courtney!" Trent nodded at her loud annoucment and frowned " Well Courtney how do you like your stay in neverland?" Courtney frowned "It was once a pleasant place...then all of a sudden.." Trent smirked " All of a sudden it got dark? Courtney do you like stories?"

Courtney excitedly nodded sitting in front of Trent " I love stories!" Trent nodded " Let me tell you a story of a boy who lost his shadow.." Courtney sat down excitedly forgetting the cold, scary world outside of the hut. " Once there was boy who didn't want to grow up..he wanted nothing more but to stay a child forever so he ran away to the beach..where he met Gwen a fairy who promised to stay by his side always, then as he walked the beach he saw to teengers loading up a small raft as he walked to the teenagers the pushed him and called him names they told him ' Only big kids can come along for we are on the run' the two stupid teenagers had robbed a candystore and was plotting to sail the seas forever together." Courtney blushed nodded 'How romantic..'

" The boy wanted to play also he wanted to go with them and so they tricked the boy leaving him on land, the boy cried out to them but in response he got " The sea is a pirates life for me..not me and some stupid boy" At the point the boy thought being a child was bothersome, until Gwen took him to a place called neverland..The boy played happily everyday with Gwen and even met some lovely mermaids."

Courtney raised an eyebrow "Lovely?" Trent laughed nodding and spoke carefully "But he was bored.. the sea was to big..so he went back and took Heather and Alejandro and other stupid teenagers to play with to tease to taunt almost like having an older sibling. It wasn't enough so he took other little kids..but they kept growing up and going to join Heather and Alejandro. Finally kids were just getting boring.. stupid.. and one day the boy couldn't take it something was missing..and because the boy didn't grow up he ripped out the parts that haunted him and let it free, what he didn't realize was in the process he ripped out his shadow."

Courtney gasped fully interested " What?! How was the possible" Trent smirked. " Anything is possible in Neverland the shadow grew and grew because he to was part of the boy but instead of living off faith, he lived off hatred he lived off everything the selfish boy couldn't find peace with"

Courtney looked at Trent and touched his cheek " Are you that selfish boy ?" Trent winked at her smirking " That I am" Courtney frowned and was pulled by her hair outside by Gwen angrily, Gwen started flailing and pointing at Courtney, Courtney looked at her confused until Shadow appeared.

Shadow floated down and looked at Courtney and frowned and looked at Trent his other self. **_"I did not know you wanted to play?"_ **Courtney took a step back shaking her head " No no I do not want to play." Trent took a step foreword "Take her home Shadow, and you can continue your game where I hide and people try to find me, and you pick them off. I'll be alone no one else will be around me" Shadow laughed rolling around in the air and pointed at _**"It's getting boring! The game is boring! No one will find you"** _Courtney for one was confused so the boy..he was lonely. Courtney took a step foreword "You were lonely.." Trent and Shadow looked at her **_" No I'm not lonely I'm no longer__ bored."_**Courtney frowned " But he is."

Courtney took a step foreword between the two, as Gwen glared angrily at Courtney " Let me play with both of you..It could always be just be fun and laughter" Trent frowned shaking his head " He will always grow to get lonely again, and it always happens at night." The shadow pouted crossing his arms **_"Not with her she's a strange girl she not afraid of me."_ **Courtney smiled and nodded " And I never will be."

Shadow floated down to Courtney and frowned looking deep in her eyes, Trent looked terrified this girl was truly strange she had just met Trent why would she go threw with this just to keep him company?

Courtney floated up with Shadow and she looked down at the horrid forest and the dark murky water and Trent terrified face.

Trent didn't understand why Courtney was doing this what could she gain? What fun would come of this?

Gwen frowned sighing 'You will never understand how she feels because it's an emotion you casted out long ago..' Gwen touched her chest and floated away crying, Gwen had loved Trent still loved Trent and the fact some new girl came and was also going to be spending time with Trent bothered her..it bothered her a lot, but she knew she promise Trent she would always be by his side and that is something the new girl can never replace.

Courtney cried looking deep into Shadow's eyes " Will it hurt?" Shadow grinned big nodding **_" It'll be the most painful lest feeling you'll ever experience in this life__ Courtney?"_**Courtney looked at Shadow and bit her lip **_" Please forgive me."_**

Courtney's eyes widen and she didn't even have time to scream until she saw her body falling carelessly to the ground, she couldn't believe what she was seeing..Trent had dived for her body catching it and was shaking her body and smacking her. Courtney looked at Shadow who was grinning at her, Courtney looked at her hands and saw she to had lost color she to..had become a shadow.

Trent shook Courtney, shook her like his life depended on, Courtney stood straight up and stomped on the ground " HEY watch whats your problem?!" Trent blinked looking at the louder girl. Courtney and Shadow floated down, Trent glared " What did you do!"

_**" I got rid of the side..that was to become a women.."**__** "I wanted to be a lawyer..I wanted to have a family..I wanted to be married, I wanted nothing more but to go home."** _Courtney looked at Shadow who intertwined his fingers with his and they floated above the two.

Trent casted away his love, his fear, his loneliness, his hatred everything a child could not understand..

Shadow had casted away what was engraved into Courtney..what she wanted for her future..

Now they lived in the moment, the lived in the present.

_**Three years later.**_

Shadow Courtney was floating around the island and giggled when she landed on to Heather's boat _**" Have you found me yet?"** _Heather stomped and pointed her sword fearfully at Courtney "NO I want off this island!" Courtney laughed floating around Heather avoiding her sword _**"Havent you heard? There is no off this island!"**_

Shadow Trent grabbed Shadow Courtney's hand pulling her back to the island and floated laughing and twirling threw the tree's, It had been fun for Shadow Trent and Shadow Courtney all they did was laugh and play and play and laugh. Shadow Trent and Shadow Courtney did have a side that all came out at night, and that side of them would rip the shadow's off the lost boys that complained that tried to escape, it would rip the shadow's outta people that would play the game and lose..and even so it was quick it was the most painful experience they'ed experience in there life.

Shadow Trent and Shadow Courtney would feed the shadow's of others to the singing Mermaids, and even so there songs didn't work on Courtney anymore Sadie and Katie the mermaid twins still tried.

Courtney and Trent the two lived peacefully in the wood hiding and playing this game, Of course Courtney bossy attitude and know it all personality would clash with Trent's chilled calm side but it also completed them. Courtney and Gwen would bump heads every so often but Gwen looked out for Courtney because Trent asked her to, Trent saw Courtney in a way he didn't understand but he knew one thing he wanted all of Courtney, but he couldn't help but smile at the women she had become.

Courtney looked at Trent " Hey Trent come build raft!" Trent shook his head building a raft with Courtney, neither knew where they were headed but they knew one thing they wanted off of this damn island, and away from there trouble making shadows." Yeah here I come" Trent and Courtney for the hundredth time planned there escape

* * *

**PLOT TWIST TWO**

Courtney sat in the tree covering her ears in fear she wanted off this island she wanted to go home and become a women like her mother had intended she wanted to stop hearing the crys of the other boys, so when shadow returned she begged and pleaded with Shadow to take her home. Shadow reached for her wanting her to stay here forever, but he flinched away he knew he must take her home.

Courtney when she returned home she sat on her bed crying and sobbing, when the sun had risen she jumped up scared she was still in neverland..but what had shocked her was she was in a straight jacket.. She had been admitted into Saint Smiles Hospitals..A mental asylum, Courtney was admitted for she believe that a little boy name Trent would always come and see her, and has numerous times tried to jump off the window ceil to go with Trent to a place called neverland. She had spoke of how dark and evil it was, but she also spoke of how friend and sweet and nice it was.

The dark thoughts that plagued her, and her numerous 'Suicide attempts' they had realized she didn't even know she had grown up..she still thought she was a thirteen year old girl, and she still thought and believe that Trent would comeback and take her to neverland, Trent need Courtney to sew back his shadow they had planned this after they realized they couldn't leave the island she talked about how Shadow tried to rip her shadow from her body, she also talked about how Shadow would play evil pranks on everyone but only because he was lost and alone.

Her mother was her nurse and would give her pills to ease the thoughts, and give her shots to make her forget but she always remembered " I told you Courtney not to open the window.." The mother sighed and kissed her daughters head and caressed her head. The mother walked to the office and looked threw the paperwork, and sighed she knew Courtney would remember again..she knew Courtney would leave again.

A shadow ran across the wall and stood in front of Courtney's mother, Courtney's mother's eyes glowed white " Don't you know she has grown up already?" Shadow laughed and floated away to Courtney's room, in attempt to again kidnap her and take her to neverland and this time never let her go.

* * *

_**Shadow Nel " Didn't I tell you? You could be happy and be here forever.."**_

Nel " FUUU YOU No one know what the future holds"

**So Yeah this story was a bit twisted a bit out of there and a bit confusing with two endings there actually Four ending's I wanted to add but instead I kept it like this, I got the idea from Peterpan, and I just twisted it up with my dark thoughts. I guess you can consider this romantic I mean I do in awhile. The ending differences.**

**First ending Courtney gets ripped apart and her Shadow form goes off with Shadow Trent pulling pranks, being evil and devious and just being together and having fun it was supposed to be a dark forbidden twisted love of some sort Shadow is very possessive and very protective of Courtney and even showed sides himself that not many other seen. Then the normal Courtney loved to tell storys kinda like wendy and immediately wanted to stay beside Trent because he was lonely even with Gwen beside him so they live there lives trying to keep the shadow's amused while also trying to get home.**

**Second ending Courtney was admitted to the hospital under false pretenses, her mother did it to protect her because she to has been to neverland but she was the first to ever get free from neverland if you wanted to You could say Courtney on the beach trying to build a raft could of been Courtney's mother and it was a off parallel twist where you get to see both there sides but anyways point is Courtney was put in the hospital for her protection, Courtney mother will protect her from Shadow Trent. Courtney mother eyes glowed I'll leave that to you guys to decide she could of also became a shadow but grew up could of gotten back her shadow and got some of its traits anyways Courtney is being kept safe by her mother.**

**Third ending; Courtney dreamt it all and was actually crazy and in the end she spent her times with her 'Normal Trent' and soon enough she did end up jumping to her death.**

**Last ending; Courtney comes home but the shadow ends up tricking her and she has to give up one of her brothers to as payment but instead she ends up giving up herself to be with the shadow forever more.**

**Yep had so many endings for this but eh it happens, Moral of story? Accept who you are the ugly the bad SOMEONE is going to love you and will see your imperfections perfectly and still think your perfect, and the future might be scary but hell face it head on.**

**Oh my neck fucking headache let me know if this has to many spelling errors or is completely unreadable so I can take down and clean it up I went over it but yeah I don't know if it was to bad cause I sped read threw it**

**P.s. Duncan got his shadow ripped out of him and was fed to the mermaids.**

**My next story**

**Again voting is still going on**

**A normal Peterpan (1)**

**The wolf that fell in love with red riding hood (2)**

**Lie (3)**

**and lastly the Mermaid with the upside down smile. (4)**

** I hope you enjoy this story and yeah! tell me what you think :)**


	4. update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


	5. You can't make me forget or can you?

**UGH Soo exhausted literally I have no excuse this time this is all me i'm so sorry guys for Slacking off I'm get a few chapters/stories done today. Uhm if you want to help me out and,or interact with me check out my page. I'm soo freakin happy to have my computer back, I'm getting as much done today as possible and I love writing, I love my readers so I saved the best for last.**

**Youtube, Taking request I hope you guys enjoy it (I'm still a beginner but I'm learning quick) basically on my page it explains so yeah anyways lets start with all the request I got.**

**Dun Dun Dunn SOMEONE REQUESTED SO I'M DO IT YES I LOVE YOU **

**Kay.**

**Rated M**

**HeatherxAlejandro**

**Warning, Angry,bitter, violence, hostile, sexual activities, sex, and cursing**

* * *

Heather for the third time today was pissing me off, and I for one_ loved _it. Heather couldn't believe what Alejandro did to her not only did he vote her off, and publicly humiliated her he also LOST. He freakin lost, and she was never gonna let that go nothing make her forget seeing her, I mean ahem Alejandro flushed down a toilet and looking up at her pathetically and wet she didn't know what was worst who disgusting and weak he looked or the fact he lost.

Heather stomped away from Alejandro grumbling angrily " This is stupid I want nothing more than to go home! I don't want to be here on this shame of losers, and sure as hell don't want to be here with him" Heather glared over her shoulder at the handsome Hispanic smirking at her.

Heather blushed and shook it off stomping away again.

Scott crossed his arms looking at Alejandro " Well arint you going to chase her?" Alejandro glared hard at Scott who smirked in return " No I don't chase, and I want her to get madder" Scott raised an eyebrow curiously " Why? aint that the opposite of winning her back?"

Alejandro walked away from Scott smirking "Who said I even lost her to begin with?" Scott rolled his eyes he didn't understand these city slickers everything was different back at his home, speaking of city slickers..Scott looked over at Courtney and saw her with Gwen. Scott grabbed Courtney by her forearm, Courtney frowned " What is it Scott?" Scott glared down at Gwen "Nothing lets talk." Courtney giggled and waved bye to a sad looking Gwen.

Heather was sitting on the beach holding her knee's to her chest, if anyone knew heather it was leaving her alone to "calm" down never calmed her down it just pissed her off more she was ready to destroy Alejandro and everyone else on his side.

Alejandro on the other hand was leaning against the tree, watching Heather yell out in anger at random times. Alejandro smirked he was indeed going to enjoy this.

Courtney on the other hand arm was starting to hurt and tugged it out of Scotts hand " What the hell Scott?!" Scott turned around and rolled his eyes " Please why is it you hang around the poser? Courtney I miss my gal we never do anything together its driving me mad" Courtney crossed her arms " Jealousy is beneath you Scott" Scott glared " I aint jealous I miss my gal? What is it about that don't you get ?" Scott raised an eyebrow at Courtney.

Courtney sighed rubbing her temples "Scott I'm just having a girl time with Gwen?" Scott looked at her with a are you kidding me look " Every day?!" Courtney bit her lip. " Well Gwen and me and can talk about things that me and you can't.."

Scott got the devious smirk on his face and stalked closer to Courtney " Oh she can?" Courtney took a step back with a nervous look on her face " Y-yeah.." Scott took another step " Talk?" Courtney squinted her eyes taking a step back " Yes we can talk about thin-" Courtney's back hit the wall. Scott put his hands in his pocket leaning foreword to whisper in her ear " We aint much for talkin are we?"

Courtney blinked confused " We do talk just not like me a Gwen talk with her it's girl talk" Scott rolled his eyes "I think you done enough talkin for today don't cha think?" Courtney blinked actually thinking about this she has been up since 4am and its around 7pm..or 6? Scotts chuckle brought her out of her deep thought " Toots you really are Naïve" Scott removed one of his hands from his pocket placing it on Courtney's hip kissed her check trailing down to her neck.

**(OPPS Forgot to mention this isn't a ScottxCourtney Story so if you want me to continue that let me know this request was very specific.)**

Alejandro trailed over to Heather and smirked " You mad?" Heather angrily stood up and pushed him away " Yes I'm mad! stay away from me Alelooooser" Alejandro eyebrow twitched and he watched Heather's hip sway as she stomped away angrily. Alejandro pant's began to fill a bit tighter he loved when she was angry, and loved it more when she was mad at him.

Heather made it into her room and began to shut her door until, someone pushed it open and she went falling to the floor. "What the!" Heather glared up angrily moving her hair and the look in Alejandro's eyes she seen it so many time's before and this time like all the other time's she told herself 'I'm not going to give in' Alejandro closed the door, locking it.

Alejandro began to remove his shirt trailing over to Heather who had been standing straight up, in attempt to stand her ground " Alejandro I'm not in the mood get OUT" Alejandro almost, almost believed her. Alejandro placed his hands on Heather's waist in return she pushed him roughly away, Alejandro gripped her waist tightly pulling her with him as his back hit the door. " My oh my..someone is really in a fighting mood today.."

Heather glared at Alejandro placing her hands on Alejandro masculine chest "When am I not in a fighting mood?" Alejandro smirked and kissed her roughly, she kissed him back just as rough, Alejandro attempted to back her up onto the bed but her hand's kept him up against the door, he had to fight the smirk that was desiring to appear on his lips ' I'll win as always Heather' Heather groaned when she felt Alejandro nip at her bottom lip and felt his tongue melt into her's.

Heather moved her hand's and roughly tugged at Alejandro's hair, Alejandro hated when people touched his hair and she knew it he growled slightly turning her so her back hit the door hard, Heather look up and saw the heated look in Alejandro's eyes.

Alejandro grabbed both of Heather's wrist with one hand and placed it above her head and smirked "Not only is someone in a fight mood..there also very touchy." Heather glared and struggled against Alejandro's hand, Alejandro expertly began removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Heather couldn't believe this she was up against the wall and unable to do anything. Heather bit her bottom lip trying to think of something but sadly nothing sparked.

Alejandro looked down at Heather's shirt and knew of something that would piss her off he smirked and ripped the shirt clean off her. "Opps" Heather's eyes widen not believing he would do that, Heather struggled more now wanting to kill him.

Alejandro enjoy the sight Heather was wearing white lace bra that looked innocent...and out of character. Alejandro shivered not liking the bra one bit, Heather wrapped her legs around Alejandro's waist, Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her weak attempt "Someone seems..eager.." Heather rolled her hips into Alejandro, causing his breath to hitch Alejandro got as close as possible to Heather grinding into her as she rolled into him.

Heather almost forgot what she was plotting at the feel of Alejandro. Heather bit down on Alejandro neck roughly causing him to let go of her wrist. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling awkwardly.

Alejandro pushed her up against the door still gripping her tightly and grinded into her more. Heather gasped rocking against him, she could feel herself getting wet so she used as much strength as possible to knock him back, he hit the ground with a thud and she smirked cradling him. Alejandro glared at her, he was growing tire of her games..

Heather got up to walk away just to have Alejandro grab her ankle and tug she fell on the ground with a gasp and again he was in control. "Heather..let's stop fighting we both know you want this." Heather smirked " But if I stop fighting you'll know longer want this" Alejandro smirked oh how she knew him very well, he kissed her deeply roughly slipping his hand into her shorts fingering her she gasped into the kiss and he used it to his advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. Heather gripped his hand not knowing if she wanted him to continue or stop, Heather moaned arching her back to his touch finally coming to the conclusion he was going to win yet again.

Alejandro felt himself getting harder, Heather was perfect and oh so wet and tight he was going to very much enjoy this..Heather wiggled and Alejandro removed his hand, shaking off her juices distastefully.

Alejandro removed her shorts and saw she also was in white lace panties 'Did she do this on purpose?' Alejandro looked at the panties confused. Heather raised an eyebrow confused to as why he stopped to stare at her panties " What? not up to the challenge? I mean I can do it myself if you don't-" Heather gasped arching her back as Alejandro roughly slipped inside her "Provoking me is never a good thing _SweetHeart_" Alejandro thrusted in and out of her, his hand wrapped around her neck gripping it tight but not to tight as he continued to pound in and out of her.

Heather' gasped moaning in pleasure and in pain at how roughly he was handling her, Masochist, Sadist there was no label for what the had. They hated each other, the loved each other it was abusive but powerful type of relationship and they both would never admit it..but they wouldn't change a thing.

Alejandro hissed as he felt Heather's nails dig into his back and he lifted one of her leg's and thrusted in a different angle his eyes' almost rolled back at how tighter she felt. Heather moaning digging deep pulling him closer. Alejandro glared into her eyes and she glared back both almost reaching that point.

Alejandro pulled out, and Heather whimpered quickly crawling onto her hand's and knee's. Alejandro thrusted back inside her pulling her arm's back "Say it.." Heather glared her eyes burning with tear's not from pain but from realization. Alejandro thrusted harder pounding to her " SAY IT HEATHER" Heather moaned, gasping " Y-You" Alejandro let go of her arm's grabbing her hips in a bruising grip, he was close but he would not finish until she said it.. " Heather..Fucking Say it" Heather screamed out "You win! " Alejandro pulled out and groaned shivering as he released himself all over her back..Heather collapsed on the floor tiredly..

Alejandro got up and got a towel and started cleaning off Heather's back, Heather whimpered as he started wipe her sensitive vagina also, Alejandro cleaned himself off and got re-dressed and walked over her "As always Heather I may have lost..twice but against you I always come out on top."

Heather glared at Alejandro retreating body and sighed " I guess he can make me forget.."

* * *

** This literally was not my best work what the hell Nellie, You're a pro when it comes to Hardcore Lemon, But oh well I will try again next time I think it's the pairing but yes I will be doing more one-shot request and I'm go over this and check it out and see what else I can do.**

**Check out my page if you like**

**My tumblr is up there**

**Fanpage**

**and Youtube account love you guys! I'm do a vocaloid of Duncan and Courtney soon!**


	6. Humming Bird Heartbeat part 1

**Doing as many request as I can **

**Katy Perry-Hummingbird heartbeat.**

**Rated: M For language **

**DuncanxGwen, ScottxCourtney**

**Theme High School.**

* * *

Courtney was confused as she stood outside her house it's been a day since the incident..and for some reason she wasn't scared or angry she was nervous but other then that she was ready to go back to school..

_Flashback_

_Courtney was excited, Spring break was about to happen and she was going to spend the whole spring break with her boyfriend against her parents wishes she was supposed be going off to some odd camp but instead she was spending it with her perfect boyfriend. Courtney walked in the school wearing her new outfit her and her bestfriend Zoey picked out._

_It was high-waisted shorts, and sheer black blouse with a undershirt and some flats, Courtney also had also put her hair long hair in a pony-tail and was feeling good about herself. Courtney continued her journey threw the hallways bumping into Zoey._

_"Hey Zoey" Courtney smiled big at her, Zoey looked at her and her eyes widen " Uhm..Hey Court.." Courtney looked at her carefully "Whats wrong?" Zoey looked away awkwardly "Uh..Courtney promise not to be mad at me?" Courtney raised an eyebrow " Zoey I'm getting worried.."_

_Zoey pulled Courtney to the side away from everyone " I think you need to break up with Duncan.." Courtney's eyes widen " Wait what why?!" Zoey took a deep breathe and rolled her eyes pulling her books close to her chest " I'm sorry..I should have said something sooner but look Courtney go to the janitor's closet during first period okay?"_

_Courtney looked confusingly at Zoey's retreating body and bit her thumb thinking hard 'What the heck? Why do I need to ski-' Courtney was broken out of her thoughts when her awesome boyfriend came up behind her kissing her cheek. Courtney smiled big and looked him over once, her boyfriend had a green mowhawk, a whole bunch of piercings and was wearing his signature skull shirt yellow undershirt and shorts with red chucks. " OH hey Duncan!" _

_Duncan nodded casually and smirked " Hope you weren't thinking of anyone but me?" Courtney smiled and kiss him softly "Of course not"_

_First warning bell rung off. _

_Duncan walked Courtney to class awkwardly looking disinterested in everything she had to say, Courtney was planning there spring break together and enlightening him that she was very happy that if she could spend it with anyone, she was truly happy it was with him._

_Duncan smirked walking her to class and kissed her on the cheek " Alright babe I gotta get to class" Courtney smiled slightly " Alright..well take a lot of notes!" Duncan ran off before he was late to class, and Courtney turned to walk in then stopped._

_'Go to the janitors closet..' Courtney eyes got determined and she snuck away from the classroom and dodged all the teachers that came by, until the class bell rung "Finally janitor closet ?" Courtney scowled angrily and went to her locker to put her books up so she can search._

_As Courtney walked by the janitors closet she heard grunting and moaning noises, Courtney made a disgusted noise ' Ew..note to self avoid this janitor closet' "Oh gwen." Courtney froze up as she walked by the janitor's closet..She couldn't move, she couldn't breath. Courtney felt scared..she wanted to walk away pretend she didn't hear that voice..anything but that voice._

_Courtney took a few steps back and reached for the door knob, she gulped and yanked the door open and right when she did..she regretted there was Gwen hiding her naked chest behind Duncan, and Duncan with his hair looking a mess and his pant's unzipped covering her body with angrily scowl until he saw who it was..his facial expression looked confused and shocked, Gwen's was more on the shocked side._

_Courtney stood there frozen, she wanted to run she wanted to escape. All of a sudden she felt a hand cover her eye's and heard the janitor's closet door being shut. Courtney let the tear's run free and she didn't know where she was going or who was covering her eyes but she no longer cared, she lost the one thing she loved and that was enough.._

_"Toot's we alone now you can let it out" The voice behind him sounded familiar but different..Courtney lip quivered and she relaxed her back on to the firm chest of the stranger and cried she cried really hard and she couldn't stop the tears were freed and she was trying so hard not cry out. The hand the covered her eye's shielded her from everything, shielded her from everything she saw and left her in the dark..she wished that she could stand like this forever._

_Courtney felt a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder her eye's stilled covered by the unfamiliar hand and that's when she broke she sobbed, she cried out, she wanted to kick and fight but she couldn't she was exhausted she screamed out in tears, and felt the arm pull her close to the person's chest. "Ta'ts right let it out.." Courtney could barely hear the man over her own cries.._

_What seemed like hour's later Courtney was standing there her leg's exhausted, she knew the man was tired also Courtney wanted to see who this person was she wanted to ask this person did he know about this? What was he doing out in the hallway?_

_Courtney sniffled softly, the guy continued to hold her " Toot's you okay?" Courtney nodded and the arm loosened around her, and instinctually she gripped the person's arm and he stopped letting go, and leaned his forehead against her head. " I wanted to do this for so long..but not like this" Courtney blinked confused her eyelashes tickling the guys hand._

_Courtney sighed tiredly " Can I look at you?" The guy inhaled her scent and sighed " Toot's you seen me many times" Courtney thought hard about who this person could be " Mike? one of his personalities?" Courtney didn't have a lot of friends and if she did they hung out with Gwen and Duncan..Courtney now realized she had to make new friends..wait a minute Zoey? is this why she said sorry? she knew the whole time. The sad feeling was replaced with anger._

_The voice chuckled and Courtney stopped and realized she was still being held "No toot's not one of dem" Courtney touched his hand with both her small hand's and felt his calicious, his hands were rough and big, one of the football players? Courtney didn't hand out with foot ball players let alone knew them..she tried to think hard, but instead removed his hand and turned to face the person.._

_Courtney eye's squinted as the sun was bright it had to be around four school was long over, she turned to look at person her eyes still burned from crying so much and her voice was sore._

_Courtney was shocked, Red hair, white-beater worned out blue jeans..It was Scott he was on the football team, and the hockey team he was also known for his family's farm which was well known in town for there fresh fruits and vegetables. Courtney also remembered Scott for his friends..Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Geoff and Bridgette. They were known for there bullying also.._

_Courtney took a step back away from him, Scott put his hands in jeans smirking " Not what you be expecting right?" Courtney should have known it was him the thick country accent the calcious from throwing around the football and working on the farm she should have known..Courtney nodded slightly, she also known Scott was the fighter in the group..Scott was well known for his fighting the only reason he hasn't been expelled was because of his was the star player on both teams, and also his father would give the best meats to the principal for a good deal._

_Courtney spoke confidently still holding her arm's close to her chest. "W-why did you help me?" Scott chuckled looking at her " Because no gal deserves to be cheated on like that and to think you had to find out like that? sucks yeah know?" Courtney looked at Scott and took a deep breath " Do you know how long?" Scott shrugged, scratching his head " Heather told me bout a two weeks ago? But could a been longer you need better friends also ta't Zoey girl? I caught her keeping guard like twice along with Mike and some other people" Courtney felt like her heart was shattering all over again.._

_Courtney eye's glazed over, and Scott must have noticed because he took a few steps foreword in which she took a few steps back " S-stop I know about you and your friends you broke my friend Dawn's heart!" Scott shook his head " True enough I made stupid choice's but I don't regret em I didn't love Dawn still don't but I aint cheat on her I broke up wif her I told her sleepin wit me wont change anything she the one that still threw herself on me"_

_Courtney couldn't believe how honest he was being he was so blunt and so different then the guy she heard about "I don't know what to do now..My friends, My boyfriend everyone is-" Scott laughed loudly " You make it seem like you need a miracle? Look at it this way you can go back and cry to some fake friends who will pretend to care but talk shit behind yeah back, you can go back to the sleeze ball of a boyfriend and get hurt yet again or"_

_Courtney's eyes widen again he was so real, it hurt his bluntness but she liked it she liked being told how it is and he was for sure telling her how it is.. she wanted to know what the or was, Scott continued and smirked " Hangout wif my friend's I kno we aint the run of the mill goth, nature freak, an shit but we keep it real and we look out for each other and hell you might actually click in wif the group." Courtney eye's watered he was offering her friends..true friends "But I'm still boyfriendless.." The words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them._

_Courtney didn't realize how Scott was until she felt his forehead resting on her's she also took note at how much taller he was "I can solve ta't to hun" Courtney tried to back away but Scott lift here up slightly from her waist kissing her deeply, Courtney placed her hands on his shoulder not sure what was happening but he was amazing.. she melted into the kiss and her eyes burned what was happening? Her heart was just ripped out..she was just betrayed.. but..for some reason she felt a warm feeling slowly putting her shattered her heart back together._

_Scott pulled back and looked at Courtney she looked beautiful to him she had a slight blush and she was beautiful..her eyes opened and he smirked he never learned to smile..but he figured with her he could learn " Court..will you be my gal?"_

_Courtney wanted so badly to say yes " I can't we can't we don't know anything about each other." Scott chuckled and kissed her forehead " That's why you'll be my gal will get to know each other in a way..no one else will understand." Courtney blushed but nodded. "Just me and you?" Scott nodded " No one else."_

_Flash back end_

Courtney touched her hair softly waiting patiently for Scott.. Courtney cut her hair short and she was wearing a white tee-shirt and her boyfriend's jersey jacket it was red and black and she was sporting some black jeans with red and black shoes. Courtney heard a horn beep, and she looked up and saw her boyfriend in a jeep and she smiled walking over to him excitedly. Courtney was happy about the ride, Courtney usually had to borrow her dad's car and also pick up Duncan because Duncan didn't have a car or licenses..but still enough about him

Courtney sat in the truck, and Scott reached over her causing her to blush and buckled her in Courtney looked around the jeep it was slightly dirty but he was a country boy, Courtney smiled " Thank you and you're truck is amazing" Scott began to drive them to School " She alright she gets me around and the job done how you feelin hun?" Courtney bit her nail "I'm a little nervous..but I guess that's okay."

Scott smirked " We have two classes together, Heather and Alejandro also have classes by you same with Trent he said he got like four or five classes wif yeah and Geoff and Bridgette got PE with us."

Courtney blinked shocked her knew all this " That means three classes?" Scott blinked and blushed " Sorry I'm not great with Math" Courtney laughed softly " Well I'm here to help you with that" Scott smirked nodding " That you are hun, you are here and I aint letting you go" Courtney blushed as Scott parked the truck. Scott climbed out as Geoff parked next to him "YO MY MANS What the.. Courtney?" Scott laughed fist bumping Geoff letting Courtney out of the truck and draping his arm across her shoulder "Dude ask yeah gal I called the gang you again was asleep" Geoff scratched his head confused " Alright mate and Courtney welcome!"

Geoff high-fived Courtney. "You're a little one" Courtney blushed she realized she was abit on the small side but no one ever called her out on it she felt even more small around these athletes, Scott smirked and pushed Geoff playfully "Yeah yeah lets go" Courtney was nervous yet again, Scott could tell and whispered down to her " I got yeah hun I promise you be fine"

Scott walked in with Courtney under his arm, and Geoff on his other side walking threw the hallways, Courtney was laughing at something Geoff was saying while going to her locker in the process she saw Dawn and she looked angry along with Zoey who looked shocked.

Dawn glared and stomp her foot angrily " When did they get together?! How could she do this to me?" Zoey blinked confused " You and Scott broke up like a year ago?" Dawn sneered " Still! She knew how hurt I was" Zoey sighed and followed after Dawn who was going to Gwen and Duncan. "Duncan will be so hurt!" Dawn exclaimed, Zoey sighed " He cheated on her"

Duncan and Gwen we're making out next to Courtney locker only because Courtney and Duncan had locker's next to each other because stupidly Courtney thought it was a great idea, sadly Dawn and Zoey walked over right when Courtney was at her locker.

"Scott that's not a great idea.." Courtney said disappointedly, Scott frowned " What you think I should do then? fail?" Courtney shook her head "Fine skip this once but I'm coming over to help you with your homework" Geoff laughed at Scott. " I got to work on the farm Court-" Scott smirked ma always said wife a girl who can do work. "Sure that's a great idea" Courtney blinked and nodded.

Courtney shut her locker and came to face Duncan leaning on his locker, making out with Gwen Courtney yet again felt her heart breaking..she was so distracted she forgot about Duncan and Gwen. Scott sighed at the sight and kissed Courtney on lips softly "Lets go get you to class" Scott suggested and they turned to leave, and came face to face with Dawn, Dawn sighed " Courtney why are you with Scott? His aura is bad! Remember what he did to me? He will just use you for sex." Courtney blinked she didn't expect Dawn to confront her. Scott sighed and began to walk around Dawn with Courtney

Courtney followed Scott, but was grabbed by Dawn "Courtney please he will hurt you!" Courtney was about to snap on her how dare she? Scott might hurt me but nothing he could do could already damage her heart more so then it already was. Scott sighed grabbing Dawn's hand, Dawn blushed looking up at Scott hopefully and Scott wrapped his arm around the now freed Courtney " Let it go" Courtney caught the look on Dawn's face.. the hopeful look, the upset look, and now the look of a angry ex-girlfriend.

Bridgette came up to the group kissing Geoff softly " BABE" Geoff yelled excitedly twirling Bridgette around, Bridgette smiled leaning into Geoff " Sup OH by the way Courtney and Scott are dating." Bridgette looked over at the scene and all eyes were on her, Bridgette blinked awkwardly " Did I say something wrong again?"

Courtney smiled confidently and shook her head. Dawn stomped angrily at the sight " Courtney get away from Scott!" Courtney looked at Dawn confused, and then the bell rang. " NOO" Courtney yelled dramatically she was officially late.

Scott chuckled at her and kissed her forehead, Zoey had to grab Dawn from attacking Courtney. Heather came up behind Scott " Oh this is nice. A fight? can I join in?" Scott rolled his eyes " Aint no fight here just jealous ex girlfriend, and dazed girlfriend" Heather eyed Courtney and smirked " She's got a nice ass" Scott glared at Courtney pulled her close to hide from Heather's eyes, still not knowing Heather sexuality..or if she or isn't in a relationship..her and alejandro we're weird like that.

Scott sighed whispering in Courtney ear" Toot's we gotta go or you gonna get detention come on" Courtney was brought out her daze " But class?" Scott laughed pushing her out of the school with his friends close behind. Dawn and Zoey we're left standing there at the sight.

Dawn crossed her arms " They never treated me like that!" Zoey sighed "That's because they didn't like you" Dawn rolled her eyes " Yeah whatever you saw Scott though? He misses me I can tell he touched my hand" Zoey grumbled " To get you off his girlfriend"

Duncan walked over with lipstick stained cheek "Whats going?" Zoey eyed Duncan " You really didn't see anything that just happened?" Duncan nodded he was to busy trying to get it in with Gwen ever since, Courtney caught him he didn't see the reason to hide it, Courtney was wifey material he was not looking for a wife in high-school even if he digged her a bit she had nice hips, and god did he want to get in her pants and she reminded him of her mother but in a good way

Zoey smirked "Courtney and Scott got together" Duncan's eyes widen angrily , Gwen got infront of Duncan "Baby this is good now we don't have to hide anym-" Duncan shoved Gwen to the ground and ran outside when he busted through the front doors he saw Courtney being lifted ontop of the front of the jeep by Scott, and Geoff lighting up a bubbler.

Duncan charged over to Scott, While Courtney saw Duncan from the corner of her eyes was now noticing him getting closer Courtney looked over at Duncan confused as he was charging angrily " Duncan?" Courtney asked confused Scott looked over and the last thing he felt and the first thing Courtney saw was Duncan cold cutting him across the face.

* * *

**OHH SNAP**

**This is a three shot guys so I will be continuing this and making a nice lovely ending you guys wanted Gwuncan bash, and Scottney well you got it, I'm still taking request So just ask give me an idea request.**

**Check out my tumblr/fanpage/youtube and hope to write more soon!**


End file.
